A Death God's New Weapon
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Death the Kid has been in a Abusive relationship for two months and not only that, Liz, Patti and Kid have been grown apart and slowly drifting. Soul, will do anything to help Kid but how would he help the boy he has been slowly falling for if Kid is to scared to seek out help? and how is Soul gonig to protect Kid from Asura?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza:Hello everyone! heres my first Soul Eater story, so please Review and enjoy you SoulxKid fans!**

* * *

"...Broken ankel, Spranged wrist..." Liz explains as Kid sits in the other room waiting to have them come out and scold him for letting his lover go this far.

Kid sighs, he gets up and limps over to the front door and walks out. He didn't feel like dealing with Liz, Patti or even his father. So, he wasn't gonig to. After walking to the park he sits down and sighs. His ankel and wrist were hurtting like a mother fucker. Now he really wished he had stayedback at the house.

"Well, you look like Crap. what happended to you?" a voice asks causing Kid to look up and sighs seeing it was Soul, but he doesn't awnser. Soul looks down at the younger teen with worry. "Kid...It was him again wasn't it?"

Kid nods, He didn't want to meet Soul's gaze. He didn't want to see the ashamed look in his blood red eyes. Kid then feels tears running down his face. He didn't understand why his lover was hurtting him. he didn't see what he had done wrong to be treated like he was nothing more but the guys tool. he hated crying, he hadn't cried so much like hes been these past few months since his mother died.

Soul noticing this kneels down in front of the teen, gently he wipes away the tears as Kid looks up at him with the most broken look he had ever seen. he felt anger and rage bulding up in him. he saw the large cut that was running across the plae boy's cheek. He shakes his head.

"Why do you let him do this to you Kid?" he asks in a soft, but demamnding tone. Kid then sighs and shruggs. he hoenstly didnt know why he let his lover do this to him. he always guessed because he was the only one who loved him, the only person in the world who didn't get mad at him because of his OCD.

"B-Because...he's the only one who gives me the attention that I need...He loves me-"

"If he really fucking loved you! he wouldn't fucking hurt you Kid!" Soul cuts in with anger. He couldn't believe what he wa hearing, this guy had Kid in such a wrong state of thinking, and Soul didn't like it. and this was the last straw. he looks at the pale boy and sees that he was close to tears again. "Geez Kid...I'm sorry, its just, its-"

"I know...your right but...If I even make him think I'm leaving him, he only ends up hurtting me more...geez Soul I dont know what to do anymore!" he cries out Soul then hugs the smaller teen closer to himself as he kisses the top of his head. "S-Soul...you have to help me...please..." he begs, Soul then pulls away, and then with his thumb and index finger, he lifts Kid's chin so that warm golden eyes are meeting with Blood red eyes.

"Kid, You know that I'll always be here to help you...You know that right?" the younger teen nods. Soul smiles then pulls him into a hug, and much to his supprise, Kid hugs him back. He could still tell that the Reaper was still crying. but it wasn't anything he could stop with the snap of his fingers. but he knew that Kid would calm down then he would ask him if he could walk the said reaper home.

Thats how it always ened. when he was having a stress day, he would noramlly brake down, cry, then he would ask if Soul or anyone could walk him home...but that too, would end up bad. he would come to school the next day covered in cuts and brusies. and then Kid would stay away from thier group for days until Soul would ask what was wrong with him.

"Soul?"

"Yeah? whats up?" he asks while standing up and streching out his arms.

"Can I stay at your house for a day or two? I promise I won't be a problem..." Kid asks looking down at the ground with a scared worried look. Soul blinks, he couldn't believe it, the boy was so scared of his lover and his family, that he didn't want to go home.

"Kid, you know your welcome stay at my place for as long as you need and as long as you like. but, next time I find out that he lays a finger on you again, Im killing him." Soul explains, Kid looks up at him and nods. "Come on, we'll stop at your place so you can get somethings and then from there we'll head to my house."

"Alright...Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." he says almost in a wisper. Soul smiles, then nods.

"No problem, anythnig for a friend."

Kid sighs, he was sitting on the front steps of his house wating for Soul to come back with a few of his belongings. he had told his weapon friend that he didn't, couldn't and wouldn't go inside that house for as long as Liz, Patti, and his father where there.

"What am I going to do...?"

"Depends, you want to keep gonig out with a jackass?" Soul asks causing the smaller boy to jump slightly. he glares at the white haired teen but it fades as he sighs and looks away. "I'm sorry, I guess I dont have a right to say anything."

"No, it's alright...you have a point. I shouldn't allow anyone to hurt me, but I do." he explains as the two teens begin to walk away.

Nothing else was said, Kid nor Soul wanted to continue talking about it. Kid didn't want to because he would get depressed, and Soul didn't want to because of the fact that if he kept talking about it, he would get pissed, make Kid tell him where the low life mother fucker lived, and kill him! And he couldn't have that happening.

"Nope...we really can't have that happening..."Soul says out loud getting Kid's attention, he looks up at him with confusion.

"Soul? what are you talking about?" the red eyed teen merely smiles at him and pulls him into a hug as they continue to walk down the street back to the weapon's house. Once getting there Soul sets Kid's backpack down next tothe door as both teens remove thier shoes.

"Maka I'm home! Kids here to!" he calls as the blond haired girl walks into the room with a smile.

"Welcome back. and hello Kid. I didn't see you at school today. are you feeling better?" she asks assuming that he was sick. Kid smiles warmly at her causing Soul to blush slightly and look away form the reaper.

"Yes, I guess it was because I didn't get enough sleep last night so I stayed home."

"Alone or was Kai with you?" she asks, she knew about how crule Kai was with Kid. she wasn't stupied, and Kid knew that she knew and that she just didn't want to bring it up right away. he sighs and nods.

"That noticbel?"she nods. Soul then coughs getting both of thier attention.

"Kid is going to be staying with us for a while, is that alright with you Maka?" he asks with his arms behind his head, Kid knew Soul didn't want to talk about it, he knew that the scyth would get mad then storm off to find that little low life and kill him. Maka smiles and nods.

"Of course, why even ask? Kid you can stay here as long as you like. now if you boys will exuse me, the girls and I are going out of town for a few hours. think you boys can handle anything that may happen?" she asks, both teens nod, and with that she leaves.

"Well, looks like we're alone now. what you wanna do?" Soul asks never once turning to look at the young reaper. after a minute Soul notices that Kid hadn't awnsered him, he turns around and looks at the boy with sadness. Kid's head was hung low and he could see tear drops falling to the ground.

Kid ever since he met him was a strong willed boy, he never let such small things get to him, sure he was strage...but that didn't stop Tsubaki, Black*star, Maka, Liz, Patti or even himself from being friends with him. Kid looked out for his friends, and thatwas proven when he and threw Liz and Patti out of the way of a Kishin's attack while they where still in weapon form to keep them safe. Hell, he was in the hospital for weeks after that.

So, when he and the others heard he had gotten together with kai sure, they were happy for him...that is, until they started to see Kid not show up to school for four days in a row, and when he did come, he would sleep through class. even durning sparing pratices Kid wouldn't take part in them anymore. Soul sighs as he walks up to Kid and lifts the teens face up.

"Hey...whats wrong? why are you crying?" he asked teh younger teen who then shakes his head.

"It's just...you, Maka, Tsubaki,Black*star, Liz and even Patti...You all look out for me so much...but, what do I do in return? Nothing...I can never seem to pay yo-"

"Now hold on, we're your friends Kiddo. You don't have to pay us back. and as your friends, we by nature look out for one another. so, you dont have to feel as if you have never done anything for us. because you have." Soul cuts in as he grabs the teens hand and leads him to the living room.

"Such as?"

"Remember when that Kishin was attacking the school?" Kid nods. "And then one of the attacks was amied at you?" another nod. "You threw Liz and Patti out of the way to keep them safe. you look out for us just as much as we look out for you." Soul points out as Kid sits down on the sofa then he sighs as he notices Kid looking down at the ground. "Come on, please cheer up."

Kid sighs, Soul as right, he had to cheer up.

"How about I go with you for when you brake up with Kai?" he asks, this causes Kid to look up at him with shock. Was he crazy? Kai would kill them both with a flick of his wrist! Kai was a hell lot stronger than they where with or without thier friends helping.

Had Soul finally lost it? or did he really carea that much about him that he really wanted to help?

"Soul...Are you crazy!? he would kill me for even walking with you! you not reiliaze how dangerous this guy can be!?"

"Kid."

"I mean, sure if I kow he was scared of you or anyone else then yeah that would make-"

"KID!"

"What!?" he asks then next thing he knew, Soul had him pined to the floor, then thats when he noticed that Soul was holding his hands above his head with one hand.

"Calm down please..." he asks softly as he rests his forehead on the reapers as Kid closes his eyes and sighs. "Look...I know...your scared...but, You have to get away from him. kai will be literaly the death of you...Just please Kid...I dont want to lose you..."Soul explains Kid then takes a shaky breath as he opens eyes only to see Soul's eyes closed.

Kid knew that Soul was worried...but now he could really see just how worried he was...Soul said he didnt want to lose him...and he believed Kid bluhses slightly. He had gained feelings for Soul since the day he met him. he had fallen for him after watching him and Black*Star fight together to try and win against him.

"S-Soul..." he calls the said teen then rolls off of him and lays down facing up at the roof of the house.

"Yeah?"

"I-Is there...anyone that you love...? if you don't mind me asking..." he asks in a wisper. Soul then sighs and nods.

"Yeah...I've known him for a while now." the scyth explains as he turns to look at Soul.

"W-Who if i may ask?" grate, now he was sounding like a fucking-love- sick high school girl.

"Well...you know him quite well actually."

"Do I?"

"Yup." the boy replays.

"Who is he?"

"You."

* * *

**Kiza: there chapter one everyone so please-**

**Kid: I fucking hate you! I am the son of lord Death! how dare you have a mere human beat the shit out of me!?**

**Kiza: careful, I can have him rape your ass.**

**Soul: Hey leave him alone Kiza!**

**Liz and Maka: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza:well heres chapter two and I want to dedicate this chapter to Shadow On The Full Moon, thank you for being the first one to review!**

* * *

Kid couldn't believe what he was hearing. all of this just had to be a joke, there was no way that Soul 'Eater' Evans had feelings for him. Hell no. So Kid then begins to laugh causing Soul to look at him with shock, Kid knew it was mean to laugh. But, come on, as if someone like Soul was gonig to fall for someone like Kid, and the black haired teen knew this...and it was because of that fact that Kid knew this was excatly why he didnt even bother looking or taking the time to listen to the older teen.

So with that he turns around and begins to walk away causing Soul to look at him with anger as he runs in front of him and growls.

"Whats so funny about me telling you that I love you?"

"Becuase it cant be true. Im not stupied." Kid explains Soul then growls again causing Kid to glare at him. "What?"

"And this is more then likely why..."Soul trails of f as he leans his head on Kids shoulder, Kid then sighs but gets a shokced look and begins to shake Soul then looks at the boy in the eye and he sees pure fear on his face.

"Kid?"

"Mind telling my your weapon his hugging my lover?" a voice asks as Soul turns around and sees Maka with Kai Maka then shruggs and walks into the house and looks at Kid with worry had averted his gaze to the ground. "Kid..."

"Y-Yes...?"

"Get your ass over here...NOW." Kid flinches at the tone of his voce and nods walking over to him, Kai then grabs his arm and wispers something into the younger teens ear causing him to wimper. Kai then roughly pushes Kid outside.

"Hey! don't push him around like that you asshole." Soul says with anger as Kai just walks out of the house leaving Soul and Maka worrid for the reaper.

With Kid at the house

"Why the fuck where you with him?" he asks pushing Kid onto the ground of the living room, Kid then gets up and sits on the sofa shaking and looking at the ground. "Well!?"

"I...I just needed to get away from Liz, Patti and father, thats all...and I ran into him while I was at the park..."Kid explains then a handful of his hair os grabbed and is forced to look up at the brown haired Meister. "Kai I-" next thing he knew the older teen had punched him in the jaw letting Kid fall to the floor as he grips his jaw in pain and looks up at kai with fear.

"I dont believe you, so guess what?" he asks as he kickss Kid in the stomce causing Kid to gasp out in pain. "Your going to get the beating of your life..."

The next day

Three hours into the school the day and there was no sign of Kid. Soul had gotten worried. what if Kai had tied him up and left him in a closet? or what if Kai had hurt Kid so bad to the point where he put him in the hospital? what if Kai had killed him?

"What if that low life took him away?" Soul asks out loud getting Maka's attention, she looks at him with sadness and nods, then they geta shocked look as they hear the door to Sitens class room open and get an even more shokced look as they see Kid walk in covred in badeges, and eye patch over his right eye, brusie on his face and he was walking with a limp. "Kid..."

"About time you got here Kid..."Stien explains as he notices the teens injuries. "Go see your father." Kid nods but looks up at the older man. "Yes?" he leans down letting the teen wisper in his ear, the said man sighs and nods as he turns to look at Liz and Patti. "Go with him." the girls nod as they follow thier Meister out of the class room.

"Hey Stien, can I go to the bath room?" Soul asks, then man nods and with that Soul walks out and heads over to the Death room, once getting there he presses his ear to the door.

"Kid, you have to do something about this you know." Lord Death.

"L-Like what father!? If I leave him, he'll kill me! If i stay with him he'll kill me! father I dont know what to do!" It was Kid, and he was hyperventilating casuing the white haired boy to worry then he opens the door and runs over to Kid as the others look at him with shock. "S-Sou-"

"Shh, Just look at my eyes and try to calm your breathing okay? because if you don't you'll pass out..."Soul explains calmlly as Kid nods and after what seemed like hours Kid had fianlly calmed down and was now leaning on Soul who had his arms wrapped around the teens waist. "You okay?" Kid nods as he snuggles close to the other boy's chest causing Soul to smile warmly at him.

"Soul...is it okay if my Son stays with you? I'll buy you two your own house so you can stay there until we deal with Kai." Lord Death asks as both males look up at him with shock. "After all Kid, you seem to trust Soul enough. and Soul, you seem to care alot about my little boy." he explains, Soul nods and looks down at kid.

"Thats a good idea. lets do it." Soul says causing kid to look up at him then back at the ground as he smiles and tightens his grip on Soul who smiles and pets his head and gets a purr out of the black and white haired boy.

"The house wil lbe ready for you two after school, untill then, Soul, Kid, I want you two out of your classes." they nod and walk of the Death room and head to the roof.

Once up there Kid looks out at the city and smiles as he sees his house from were he was sitting. Soul looks at the boy with confusion.

"Whats up?" he asks kidnly as Kid then sighs and points.

"You can see my mansion from up here see?" he says as Soul looks and smiles then nods as he leans back on the palm of hsi hands and lets his head hang back as a fresh breeze blows through thier hair. "Soul..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you...for caring..." Soul then looks at him and cups his cheek with his hand gently making Kid look at him, Soul then winces slightly as he notices how bad the brusie was that was around his cheek bone. "Soul?"

"Kid, I told you already...I love you, so I'll look out for you weather you like it or not, weather you believe me or not...I'll always protect you."Soul explains gently placing a Kiss on the boy's forehead, causing Kid to blush and look away.

He didn't want to believe Soul, he just couldn't, not after what happend...not after he had fallen so easly into the madness...Kid knew he was a pain in the ass to deal with, so why the hell would Soul want to be with him? hell why did he even want to live with him?

The both get starttled sightly hearing Kid's cell phone go off, the awnsers it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Kid then pulls the phone away and puts it on speaker again.

"At School kai. remember?" he says in an annyoed tone.

"Don't fuckign talk to me like that you pice of shit!" Kai yells with anger causign Kid to flinch and shake.

"S-Sorry...did you need something form the store? because I can go there after School and drop it off..."

"Your not coming back?"

"No, I was paried up for a project for Stiens class and Soul's my partner so I ahve to go to his house and get started." he explains, then a low growl was heard.

"Whats the project?"

"So see how well we work together as Meister and weapon for three months." Kid says almost in an instent. Kai sighs angerly.

"Okay fine. you better fuckign call me everyday whore."

"Dont fucking call me that Kai. You know damm stright I hate that." Kid then says coldly causign Soul to smile and wrap his arms around Kid's waist and pulling him in between his legs while nuzzling the boy's neck gently and playfuly as he hears Kai growl.

"I can call you whatever the fuck I want to! remember I fucking own you!"

"Oh really!? how so!?" Kid asks with anger, Soul looks at the boy with confusion. where did this behavior come from? not like he was complaning, but still...

"Because if I fuck you, your mine-"

"It's against my will asshole!" Kid cuts in hanging up as tears begin to fall from his eyes causing Soul to hug the boy clsoer to hismelf as Kid turns around in his arms and hugs him back burying his face into his chest as he cried. Soul could feel the sobs racking the boy's small frame. it must of took all of his will power to even talk to that jackass like that. and Soul knew that deep down Kid was scared shitless.

"Shhh...Shhh..it's alright Kid...I'm here...I'll be your safe keeping...your safe haven..." Soul explains, he feels Kid nod then the cell phone rings again this time soul awnsers it.

"Kid hang up on me one more ti-"

"Bye asshole." Soul says hanging up as he tosses the phone over the egde as he hugs the boy tightly. "He wont be bugging you anymore Kid..." Kid then nods again.

After school Soul and Kid had started walking to the new house and once getting there Soul smiles seeing it was a mansion like the one Kid was living in, only thing being it was slightly smaller, but the gaurden was nice. he knew Kid had a green thumb. walking into the house Kid sighs as he sits down on the sofa and looks at Soul who was looknig around. Kid smiles.

"Not used to this?" Soul shakes his head. "Don't worry, its like a regualr house...just...bigger." Soul laughs at his explanation and sits down next to the boy had at thata momment dicided to lay his head on the teens lap, this causes Soul to stroke the boy's black and white hair. "Did you mean what you said earlyer today?" Kid sunndeddly asks, Soul then looks down at him and places a gently kiss on the plae boy's lips.

"Of course..."

* * *

**Kiza: there you go everyone! i hope you enjoyed. please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza:well heres chapter three again thanks SoulX Kid fans for review and taking the time for reading my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Lord Death had bought the mansion for Soul and Kid, and all those three weeks, Kid was forced to go and see kai and every single time he would come home with new injuries that worried Soul to no end, hell it pissed him off to no end it was as if no matter how far he ran, Kai would still find him and beat the shit out of him! Soul jsut didnt know what to do to the guy without killing him...

He jumps slightly hearing the door open only to get a shocked look at seeing Kid walk in covered in gashes and brusies, Soul without a second thought rushes to his side, picks him up and carries him to the bathroom to fix him up. He gently places kid on the egde of the bathtub as he then moves the boy's bangs out of his face and he wnices seeing a large gash going down on his right cheek, he then walks over to the counter and pulls out the first aid.

He then kneels down and begins to clean out the cuts, this causes the younger teen to wince and pull back. Soul sighs.

"Sorry Kiddo..." he wispers as Kid shakes his head and lets Soul finish cleaning up the cuts. "Kid..."

"Yeah I know." he says then he shakes his head, he had used a harsh tone when he didn't mean to. "I'm sorry its ju-" he was cut off by Soul once again kissing him gently on the lips.

"Don't worry about it. Look, today you and I are heading over to go talk to Kai, and today is the last day that you'll ever see his face, becuase im not going to allow him to hurt you more then he already has. Understand?" Soul asks causing Kid to look at him with shock...Yup, Soul had finally lost it. "Kid dont give me that look..."

"Why not? your fucking crazy! damn it Soul he's gonig to fucking kill you! no, he knows you like me, so he would more than likely kill me in front of you, then kill you right after!" Kid explains as he looks awya from the white haired teen. "No...I wont let you...Soul I dont know what I would do If Kai hurt you..." he shakes his head as tears begin to fall. "I wont...I wont let you..."

"Damn it Kid you have to stop letting this fear of yours get in the way! dont you see that if this keeps going he is gonig to end up _**KILLING**_**_ YOU_**! and then thats when either me or your father end up snapping and killing that low life pice of shit insetend! Kid dont you fucking understand that im trying to help you!?" Soul yells with anger then Kid stands and runs out of hte house this cause Sou lto curse under his breath and chase after the younger boy. "Kid!" he calls as he runs down the street to try and stop Kid but much to his relife, BlackStar and Tsubaki had stopped him. "Kid..."

"Shut up..." he says as tries to brake away from BlackStar's grip but fails as Soul grabs him and looks at the other teens.

"Thank you..."

"No problem, we where heading over to Kai's anyway." Kid hten gets a shocked looks at stairs up at the taller teen.

"Why?"

"That idiot thinks he can beat me in a fight...and pay back for whatever he's been doing to you Kid. you have understand that we're jsut looking out for you." BlackStar explains as Kid turns his gaze to the ground, Soul then hugs the boy tightly as he kisses the top of his head. "Dont worry Kid," the said teen looks up at him only to be met with a warm smile from the over hyper teen. "I'll make sure not to hurt him so bad." Kid then begins to laugh, this causes Soul to smile.

"Okay, fine, whatever you say BlackStar...just...becareful..."he tells the older teen.

"Why?"

"Hes a two star Meister thats why."

* * *

**Kiza: Sorry the chapter was short everyone! I didn't know whatelse could be put in there...^-^' but hopes you enjoyed it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza:well heres chapter four and im sorry for whatever mistakes there are and sorry for the OOCness everyone! and as a side note, never once did I indacate that there would be a lemon in this story. and to tell the truth, I wouldn't know nor could I bring myself to write one.**

* * *

Two star Meister? that idiot was a two star Meister!? how was that even possible if that guy was in the same year as they where! hell not even Kid was a Two star! now this worried Soul as he turned to look at BlackStar and Tsubaki who had started walking away, Soul still had a tight hold on Kid just in case if he tried to run away again.

"Kid...Im sorry for yelling at you...It was just...I got mad that you-" he was cut off by Kid turning around and kissing him, this shocked Soul. sure Kid never pushed him away when he would kiss him, but he wouldn't kiss back either, so this was new. then Kid pulls away with a blush and he lays his head on the older teen's chest. "Hehe...Well...that was new..."

"Did you dislike it...?" Kid asks looking up at Soul with worry, Soul then shakes his head and kisses him gently and smiles his usual grin that showed his shark like teeth causing Kid to smile back and sigh as he then looks around and blushes once reilizing that they where still out on the street and people had began stairing. Soul notices and smiles as they begin to walk back home. "Soul...What if BlackStar and Tsubaki get hurt? maybe we should head over there with them..."

Soul then looks at the reaper with shock. so now Kid was willing to go to Kai's house to make sure that BlackStar and Tsubaki where gonig to be okay? he sighs then nods.

"Well...Alright, lets go then...But I don't want you getting anywere clsoe to that guy...I wouldn't put it pass him to hurt you while we're there." Soul explains, Kid nods as he leans on the older teen causing Soul to blush and smile. "Kid...I meant what I told you...I mean everything I say...so..." the red eyed scyth then trails off, Kid looks up at the teen and looks at him with confusion. "Never mind...its nothing." Kid sighs as he shakes his head and comes to a sudden stop as he looks up at Kai's house. he never liked it here, at first, there were good memoires...but...as time passed Kai became aggressive, cold, mean...abusive...Kid shivers at the thought of Kai hurtting his friends.

It scared him to know what that teen was strong enough to do. he was strong enough to even stand up against his father. how was that even passible? he was a death god, the grim reaper himself! and he gave him a challenge during thier sparing senssions...there was always something off about Kai not that Kid took the time to think about it.

"Hey Kid."

"Huh?"

"You all right? you spaced out on me for a sec there." Soul asks kindly with a worried tone causing Kid to blink then shake his head. "What where you thinking about?"

"...Kai...hes a strange...I mean not like we didnt know that already but...I wonder who or what is he really? he can stand up against my father and actually las in a long fight with him. Soul...I'm trying to figure out just who is he." Kid explains as they walk to the back yard and get a shocked look as they see Kai holding up Tsubaki and BlackStar pined to the floor. "Kai thats enough!" Kid yells as he looks over at Kid then glares as he tosses Tsubaki to the side and lets BlackStar up.

"What are you doing here Evans?" he asks galring at Soul who glares back. "And with my boyfriend to top it off."

"The project remember? and I can hang out with him as long and whenever I want you-"

"Soul!" Kid cuts in stopping Soul from insulting Kai and stating a fight.

"Let him Kiddo. I've been wating for a good fight, thsoe two over there where nothing." Kai explains as Soul growls as his arm turns into his Scyth blade form, Kid then stand in between them making sure to stop them form fighting. "Out of the way Kid, this guy needs a swift kick in the ass."

"No, you both need to calm down." The Kai grabs Kid by his arm and pulls him out the way. "Hey!"

"Why dont you go over with BlackStar and Tsubaki, and just stand there and look pretty for me will ya? you'll just get in the way." Kai explains with a grin causing Soul to kick him in the face sending into a wall.

"Hes not some item to talk to like that..."he says calmly as Kid looks at the white haired teen with shock then smiles a small smile, next thing he knew Kai had a tight grip around Soul's throat and stragaling him. how did he even get to him so fast and without them even noticing? Soul had his eyes on him the whole time.

"Kai let him go yor gonig to kill him!" Kid says as Kai turns to look at him and smiles a evil smile causing Kid to start shaking as he looks at BlackStar who had started to wake up and sit up. "Kai please stop!" BlackStar then looks up at Kid hearing the disstred tone from his friend then growls as he sees Kai stragaling Soul.

"Thats enough Kai." a vocie says as the boy sighs and lets go of the white haired teen. BlackStar then looks around and gest a shocked look as they look up and the roof and see Asura sitting there glaring down at them. "I've told you many times that you are not allowe to kill them."

Kid then growls as he kneels down next to Soul who was coughing. how was that man still alive? Maka and Soul had kill him. he was there, he had seen it! he just shouldnt be here.

"How are you still alive Asura?" Soul asks as Kid helps him up on his feet, the man merely smiles then disappers.

"That is none of your consern...but Kid...Just give your father this messeag...that I'm back...and stronger then ever." Kai smiles then he too disapperes leaving Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki and Kid in shock.

"Lets go...now." Soul says getting up grabing Kid's hand as they take off runing to the Academy. "This is bad really bad. Kid I think we know who Kai is now."

"Asura's son, yeah pretty much." BlackStar says as he looks over at Tsubaki who was looknig at Kid with worry. "Kid you okay?" he asks, Soul then turns to look at the teen and sees that he was looking at the ground, he looked really pale and looked sick to the stomach, he stops and grabs Kid's shoulders and shakes his slightly.

"Hey, Kid." no awnser.

"Kid." again nothing.

"KID!" and much to his shock still nothing, becoming worried he growls, and again continues to drag Kid to the DWMA to go meet with Lord Death. once getting there they run intoteh Death room shocking Spirit and Lord Death.

"Whats the rush? if you wanted to see me so-"

"Lord Death we have a problem sir!" Tsubaki cuts in causing both men to look at the teens with worry, then Lord Death notices his son who was shaking, walking past them he kneels down in front of Kid and gently beings to pet Kid's head. Kid slowly then looks up at his father then wraps his arms around the Grim Reaper.

"Kiddo, what happned? your shaking like you've seen a ghost or something." he asks as he looks at Soul.

"It's Asura...he's back." silence.

"He's what!? how can that be!? didnt you and Maka kill him!?" Spirit asks with anger as Soul then sighs a fustrated sigh.

"We thought so too but I guess not, and get this, kai, is his fucking son." Lord Death then picks up Kid and sighs as he walks over to a chair and sets him there. "Lord Death, what are we going to do? I mean, Maka and I can-"

"No." he says his voice sunddenly becoming deep and sierous scaring the teens slightly. "Death-Scyth and I will handel it. I want you kids to go and find somewere to hid. I know he wants revenge on you and maka, and there is no way I'm gonig to allow you kids to fight him." he explains as he looks over at Kid who was looking at the ground. "Kid."

"Y-yes dad?" he asks, then Lord Death sighs removing his mask and the gloves shocking everyone in the room.

Kid was a spiting image of Lord Death, only diffrence being that one- Lord Death was taller, and he had the white stripes going fully around his head, he walks up to Kid and smiles warmly at him and pets his head causing Kid to blush slightly.

"I want you, Liz and Patti to go and head to the schools dungeons and ask for Hades and Cerbrues, from there tell them that Asura is back and I need them up here above ground." he explains, Kid nods as he walks over to a door that had chains around it and opens it. he turns to look at BlackStar.

"Can you please go get Liz-"

"No problem Kiddo, we're here." Liz cut's in as he smiles at his weapons then all three head down, Soul growls as he looks at Maka who had just walked in.

"Oh alright lets go." then Maka and Soul follow after as BlackStar smiles at Tsubaki as they run after them. Spirit looks up at Death with worry.

"Is really calling them needed?" he asks, Lord Death sighs looking at the ground with worry.

"If they can't help, well then I'll just have to go get Freedom, Jack and Alexander..." the Death-Scyth nods understanding. "I just hope...I dont have to go that far..."

* * *

**Kiza:There you go everyone! please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza:well heres chapter five so please enjoy!**

* * *

Maka looks around with worry as they decsend further into the School's dungons. she could tell that no one had been down here for years by the looks of it, how in the hell wheren't the others scared or uneasy she would never know.

"Kid, how long has this been down here?" Maka asks as he turns to look at her then back ahead of himself.

"Hmm...About a few decades...at least thats what father told me anyway." he explains as he almost slips but Soul grabs onto his arm and hold him up. "Thank you Soul."

"Careful now, I dont want to ahve to carry you on my back down here." he explains as the continue on. Kid sighs as they see a black cat with white strips on its ear sitting on a desk. Kid smiles as he walks up to him and pets him.

"Hey there Atles."

"Hello young master, what brings you down here? noramlly its only Death-Scyth and Lord Death that come down here." the other teens get a shocked look after hearing the cat talk, Kid looks at his friends and smiles. "What happened to your right eye? did you lose it or something?" Kid smiles nervously after hearing a low growl from Soul.

"No, its jsut hurt...hey my father needs Hades and Cerbures above ground." the cat's ear then go flat on his head. "Whats so bad about thses guys anyway?" the cat says nothing as he grabs the keys and gives them to Kid.

"Sorry Kiddo, but your father told me not to speak of them. Go down the hall, take a right, third door on the left hand side...please becareful m'Lord." he explains Kid nods petting his head before leaving with his group following. Soul then stays close to Kid and Maka as he looks around him. this place was creepy in all meanings of the word. why the hell did lord death have this under the school!? then he bumbs into Kid after stopping in front of the door and unlocking it Kid walks in and sees twin males one sitting in a chair the other laying down on the sofa. both then turn to look at them.

Both had blood red eyes and short black hair.

"Lord Death wish-"

"So your Death the Kid...we heard alot about you from Lord Death..." one of them cuts in, his voice deep and clam causing Liz to shiver. he girns at her causing her to blush.

"Keep your eyes on me." Kid says as both turn to look at him. "As I was saying, Lord Death wants you two above ground...Asura is back." with that both men get up and walk out of the room and begin to head back to the Death Room. once back in the Death Room both males stand in front of Lord Death. "I brought them Father."

the man nods and pets his son's head gently as Kid smiles and blushes as Soul wraps his arms around the boy's waist and hugs him tightly causing the girls to let out 'Aws' and 'how cute!' comments.

"Cerbures, Hades...its been a long time." he says both nod and smile. "And to anwser that question that is on your mind, no he doesnt know, and yes he is to take my place a the next Grim Reaper." he explains, at this both males then glare slightly at Kid who looks at them with innocent confusion. this causes Haeds to sigh and smile warmly at him, he then is given a warm smile back from Kid.

"He's grown so much since the last time I saw him." Cubures explains as Kid looks at them with confusion. did these two know him when was still a baby? or where they part of his stange family? "Haha, I know that look, all awnsers come with time Kiddo. just wait a bit will ya?" he asks flashing him a smile causing Kid to nod and he looks over at the others who shrug. he sighs. "Any whom...Asura."

"Ah yes...it seems hes still alive and not only that, he has a son." the Reaper explains as he runs his hand through his hair letting out a sigh as he turns to look at Kid. "And he's been dating my baby boy all the while hurtting him as well." Kid then galres at his father for reviling such information that in his opinion didn't need to be known. then he gets a shocked look hearing gorwling coming from hades as he sees the man's hand twicting. "Down Hades, you two will get you chance to hurt him I promise." he explains to them as they nod.

"Umm...exuse me," Kid says as they turn to look at him. "I don't need them to go after Kai because of the fact that-"

"His head is mine." Soul cuts his as he then looks up at the older males. "And I mean what I say. get in my way and you'll get hurt. and it wont be because of the fact that I didnt notice you there." he warns causing Kid to look at the white hiared Scyth, Maka smiles and looks at them.

"Me too, after all, whats a s weapon without thier Meisters?"

"Um, speak for yourself Maka, Patti and I dont need Kid to fight. but now that all three of us are together...we're simply one **_Hell_ **of a team." Liz explains causing Kid to smile at her as she pulls him into a hug as Kid laughs sligtly and snuggles up to her, then both laugh when Patti joins the hug. BlackStar then smiles and then nods.

"Don't worry Lord Death, Just let me handel it, after all-"

"Your going to surpass God." Kid cuts causing BlackStar to look at him and smile with a nod causing everyone to start laughing.

"Good to hear. but lets see if that happends...after all Kid isn't the only Death God in this room." Hades explains, hearing this Soul looks up at the black haired male. "Cubures and I are Lord Death's second oldest children after all." at this Kid looks at them with shock. "Yup, thats right Kiddo, we're your older brothers, but you have two other older sibilings."

He couldn't Believe it...he had older sibilings that he didn't even know about, he looks at his father who was looking away rubing the back of his neck with Spirit smiling nervously at the boy. Kid sighs walking over to his father and looking up at him. and still, his father doesn't meet his gaze. Kid then tugs on his fathers sleeve this action causes the Death God to look down at his youngest son.

"You know...You didn't have to keep this a secret." Kid says with a small smile then he looks at the twins and back up at his father. "And you Death-Scyth could have told me to. after all, you too took care of me when I was young so to me, your my uncle so you could have told me something." Kid explains causing the red head to smile. "So, who are the other two?"

"Well, the third oldest her name is Freedom, and as for your oldest brother...his name is Jack...but I pry that you dont meet him Kiddo." Lord Death explains as Kid looks at him with confusion.

"Why is that?" Soul asks for Kid as the black haired boy looks at the scyth then at his father.

"He's the reason why your mother isn't with us anymore Kid, not only that, you know the scar you have in between your shoulder blades?" Kid nods. "Jack did that while trying to kil lyou years ago."

* * *

**Kiza: Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza:well heres chapter six so please enjoy and remember I do not own Soul Eater in anayway shape or form.**

* * *

Kid then looks at his father with shock with is arms crossed over his chest. he didn't know what to believe it, why would his own brother kill thier mom? and why would she have let him kill her just for his sake? he didnt understand it, so he just kept staring at his father as if he was crazy. Lord Death then sighs knowing Kid was trying to register all of this information.

"Kiddo?" he asks, Kid then lets his hands fall to his sides as he stairs at the ground. "Kid please-"

"And, you want me to believe all of that why father?" Kid asks, at this Cubrues growls then picks him up by the coller of his shirt and slams him against the wall; Kid lets out a pained yelp. Soul growls as he goes into his Scyth form along with Tsubaki and Patti. "W-What are-"

"You little wanna be Grim reaper, rat bag! talking about our mother is hardest thing in the world to do! and for your inforamtion it is true! Jack could have killed you that day if it hadent been for our mother taking the hit for your dumbass when you where three! if you dont believe him then I guess what? I'll prove it to you."

"Why don't you put him down first before Maka uses me to cut you in half?" came soul's voice as the older male turn to look at the scyth and the blond haired girl. he smiles.

"Hades,"

"Yes big brother?" he asks kindly.

"Dispose of them."

"Yes sir." he says as his arm turns into hlaf of his Scyth blade.

"Dont you dare hurt them!" Kid yells as the turn to look at him. " Look the reason I dont believe it is because I know its true..." Maka then lets go of Soul as he turns back into his human form looking at the reaper with worry. "Its...my defense mecanisum...its what keeps me from getting hurt so easly...please try to understand...all my life, I've always wondered who my mother wa and what she was like..." Cubrues then Gently puts the boy down, Kid then sinks to the floor as he pulls his knees to his cest and buries his face in his arms. "So...for me to hear that it was practically my fault that mother was killed...it brakes my heart to know that...so...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Kid wimpers causing Soul to walk over to him and sit down next to the Reaper and pull him clsoe to his side while kissing his head.

"Its not your fault Kid. your mother protected you because she loved you and she didn't want her youngest child to die at such a young age...if anythnig its my fault for not getting there in time to stop Jack from killing her to begin with..."

"Lord Death please dont blame yourself for that, it wasn't your fault." Spirit adds walking up next to the taller man. "Come on now Death, you know how powerful she was and it took him alot to bring her down...if anything the only reason he was even able to was because he went after Kid, that was her down fall." he explains once walking over to Kid, kneeling down then pulling him into his arms.

"Sprit-"

"I dont want to hear it...She knew that if she took the hit she would have died. and I'm sure she was happy to have to die for her son." he explains to everyone in the room, Lord Death then smiles and sighs nodding. "Now look up at me Kid." he does and the red headed man wipes away the boy's tears. "She was more than happy to give up her life for yours, dont you ever blame yourself for what happens that a mother does for thier child. its a mothers job to look out for thier kids. its something they knew they would have to take when they find out thier having a child..."

"But...I-"

"You know what your mother always used to tell me when my wife and I would fight?" Kid looks up at him with confusion. "Stiff upper lip, if today isnt good, well then tomorrow will be better." Kid then smiles and nods snuggling up to the man as he continues to hug the boy, Maka stares at her father, she really did love him...but she couldn't bring herself to admit it or even accept the fact that he is her father. but now, whatching him hug tKid the way he used to hold her when she was scared made her sad.

"Thank you Spirit...really thank you." Soul wispers , the man looks at him with confusion as to why he was tanking him, Soul then looks at Kid. Spirit smiles, now he understood what eh was thanking him for.

"Just dont mess anything up with him you hear." Soul nods, he looks at Maka and gives her a look of worry, he motions for her to folow him outside of the room.

"What wrong with you?" he asks kindly as she then looks back into the room and quickly looks awya seeing Kid and Spirit laughing. "Oh...I see...you could have that same relationship if you gave him a chance." she glares at him.

"After what he did to my mother? no thanks."

"Then dont ge jeloues of Kid for having a better relationship with your father. you should have seen it coming that he was gonig to eventually seek the love from another child that he doesnt get from you no matter what he tried with you." he explains, then he hugs her. "Maka, your my Meister...and I care about you...but I'm not always going to take yourside." he tells her as he walsk back into the room with the others.

Maka smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I get what you mean..." she walks back in and smiles at her father, he notices and smiles back.

"So, you know what to do...handle it." Lord Death tells his sons who nod.

"Sir." both then run out of the room, Kid whatches his bothers disappear.

"Thier something aren't they?" he asks his son who looks up at him and nods while still in the arms of the his father's Death Scyth. "Cubrues is a Three Star Meister. one of the strongest. while Hades is a Death Scyth much like Spirit."

"What about Freedom and...Jack." he asks as Spirit lets go and before Kid could do a thing Soul once again wraps hsi arms around the teens waist.

"Freedom is actually a Weapon." Kid looks at him with confusion. "Your mother was a Death Scyth and thats why your sister was born a weapon, but her Meister died years go on a mission, thus she lets her brothers use her. And as for Jack...he killed his partner." Kid looks at his father with shock and anger. "I know what your thinking...But at the time, everyone thought it was a mistake...we later found it wasn't."

"So, what you do with him." Soul asks nuzzling Kid's neck and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I was a fool and let him get away with it...but...after him hurting you, and killing your mother...I banished him. but If I do need his help, I sometimes a last resort I do ask for his help. he's much stronger then even Stien." Soul gets a shocked look as all the teens turn to look at the man with shock.

"It's true." he says as he stands next to Spirit who looks up at him then at the kids.

"But why would he want Kid dead then?" Maka asks pushing Soul away as she wraps her arms around him. "I mean if Kid was his baby brother, what would have been the point."

"Simple," a female voice cuts in as they look around. "You wont be able to see me. not unless I let you anyway." she says with a playful tone, Kid then growls.

"I know where you are. your stting right above us on a wooden piller." he says calmly, they look up and true his word, there was a lady with dark blue eyes and black hair as black as night could ever be. she laughs and jumps down landing next to Lord Death. "And im going to assume your Freedom?"

"Thats right, its nice to see my little brother again after so many years. but...I wish it could have been on better terms." she explains crossing her arms across her chest. Soul gorwls not likingthe tone she was using.

"What do you mean by that?" Kid asks, she then holds out her hand which turns into a blade. "F-Freedom?"

"Consider it, pay back for being-"

"Enough! I picked him to take after me because of the fact that he-"

"That he what father!? took after you of being a Meister!? then what about Cubrues!?" hse cuts in with anger Kid growls and stands in front of his dad with Liz and Patti close by.

"Why don't you show some respect for the man that raised you? dont talk to him like that!" he hisses she girns and points her blade at him. but to her supprise he doesnt flinch. "Im not scared of you. But, I wont think twice about killing you if you even think about hurting my dad." she then lets her arm turn back to normal shocking everyone she kneels down and takes hold of his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes. after a moment she sighs and stands up.

"I can see now why he picked you and not us...but I still find it un fair." she explains puting her hands in her pockets much like how Kid and Spirit did. Soul could see how KId and her were related, she had a 'I'm better then you.' aura about her, Soul could feel her power coming off of her in waves, and to top it off, not only was she a Death scyth, but Lord Deaths second child. so it wasnt much of a supprise after all, he was a death god.

"How so Freedom, if you saw what I saw in him the day he was born then you can understand."Lord Death explains as Kid sighs. "Freedom you know well enough that you weren't ever gonig to be picked. as a weapon would would have been Jack's Death scyth." he finishes. she then growls looknig away from her father.

she was shaking, more then likely out of anger, her bangs were covering her eyes, but Kid knew there were tears at the brim of her dark blue eyes that just seemed to trap a person's soul when they locked eyes. maybee she had some others powers that they didnt know about. She looked liek she had been through quite a bit. Kid couls see the scars on her arms, and one on her face and started from her right eye, across her nose to her left cheek. it looked as if that wound would have killed her, but then again, she too was a grim reaper so such wounds like that one where like paper cuts to them.

"Freedom," Kd calls, she turns to look at him with a glare. "Don't blame me, for something I never asked for." He yells out a pained yellp as she pins him to the wall while pointing her Scyth blade at his already wounded right eye. "I Want you to be one of my Death Scyths once I take over." she then looks at her brother with shock and pulls away slowly and smiles at him.

It would be nice...to have a Meister again. her partner was killed durning a mission years ago with and that was also the same mission when Jack killed his weapon partner.

"I would like that...very much...Thank you Kiddo." he smiles warmly at her. she turns to look at thier father. "Father...I have something to tell you...It's Jack...he's working with Asura and Kai what do you wat me to do?" Lord Death then growls punching the wall creating a hole causing Kid to hid behind Soul out of fear. noramlly his father's anger never scared him, but for some reason...this was a diffrent type of anger.

"Damn it Jack...Go meet up with your brothers ad if you can-"

"But whats a Weapon without thier Meister dad?" Kid asks, and it was true. she needed a Meister to be able to fight at full power. Stien sighs rubing the back of his neck then he tosses out his cigrette and looks at Lord Death.

"I'll go with her. Kid's right. she needs a Meister, so I'll go with her."

"NO!" Spirit yells causing the other to look at him with shock, Maka looks at her papa with worry. she had seen worried looks on his face before, but this was diffrent kind of worry and fear. "Stien no! you'll get hurt! what if you get hurt or even die!?" he asks with fear grabbing onto the taller, older man's arm. "Stien no, I wont let you. go." he explains, Stien sighs turnig the screw on his head.

"Spirit...let go, Freedom and I have to get going." he says roughly pullnig away from Spirits grip, then Freedom kisses Kid's forehead and then her fathers cheek and takes off runing with stien clsoe behind. Spirit then lets his head hang, Maka walks up to him and rigth before she could take hold of his hand, he walks away.

"Dad...what if-"

"Dont worry. your older brothers and sister are more powerful then they make themselves seem." Death cuts in causing Kid to nod and look at Soul with worry.

later that night all of the teens where sitting in front of Kid's fire palce at his mansion in silence, Kid was laying his head on Soul's land while Patti wa using his stomace as a pillow, Kid looks down at her and beings to pet her hair genetly. he didnt know what or how to feel about any of this. there was a chance that his brothers, sister, and Stien would get killed.

Since they had gotten back, Lord Death had been trying to get Spirit to cheer up, Maka had seen him run up to his room and lock himself in and being to cry his eyes out, Lord Death then had been the one to go up and cheer him up. The teens could hear the man sobing, and screaming out in pain. Kid then snuggles closer to Soul feeling sorry for Maka's father.

"I've never heard my Papa cry..." Maka says as Tsubaki looks at her with worry. "I don't know what to do...I dont know how to cheer him up..." she crys as tears begin to fall, Tusbaki and Liz then both hug her. Kid sighs and nods as he looks up at Soul who was blankly staring at the flames. He genetly reaches up and touches his cheek, but that doesnt seem to snap him out of his thoughts.

'_What are you thinknig Soul...?' _Kid thinks to himself as he lets his hand drop back down to Patti's hair, she smiles gently.

"Maka, maybe you should go talk to him." Soul says out of nowere, she looks at her weapon and nods, getting up she heads up stairs and to her papa's room. Soul nods then looks back at the flames.

"Soul?" no awsner, Kid then taps Patti on the head letting her get up, as he tries to get back up but Soul gently pushes him back down. "Soul?"

"Sorry...I was just thinknig..."he tells him as Kid nods and looks at the fire. "What are you thinking about if I may ask?"

"Im worried about them...you?"

"Ha, same here Kid...but theres nothnig we could do but wait..." he explains, Kid sits up and turns to look at Soul.

"But, what if-" Souls then pets the boy's head then kisses him gently.

"If something happens...we'll get them back for sure...dont worry Love..." Soul explains gently strocking his cheek genetly Kid smiles and nods.

"I just hope they'll be okay..."

* * *

**Kiza: please review everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza:well heres chapter seven please enjoy this chapter was inspidred by the son black paper moon, the second Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

Seven weeks since the others had left to go fight Asura and Jack. and seven week of not hearing from them. Kid sighs as he looks down at his notebook and then gorwls as he throws a pencile across his room while hiding his face in his hands. this is what he worried about, this is what he didn't want to happen. this is what he thought he desirved.

there was a knock on his bedroom door. but he says nothing...then another. he growls. another.

"For Death's fucking sake what!?" he asks with anger.

"Kid..."It was Liz, he sighs.

"Sorry...come in please..." he says, she walks in and sitis next to him. "Liz."

"We're leaving." she says, Kid nods. durning those seven weeks, he, Liz and Patti had been fighting none stop, same with Soul and Maka, so Liz and Patti two weeks ago dicided to leave and find a new Meister. Kid when eh heard this was heart broken, he had locked himself in his room, he would only ever come out if needed.

"Then go...you didnt have come here and tell me anything...there would have been no point in doing so." he explains then he turns to look at her and smiles. "But, thank you for everything. you and Patti both thank you. good luck and finding a Meister." he gets up and walks out of the room then out of the house.

Kid sighs as he sits down on a bench under a cerry blossome tree, when had things changed he had to wonder.

"Hey." a vocie says, Kid turns around and sees Soul, Kid merely looks away back at the ground in front of him, Soul sits next to him. "Well, todays the day." Kid nods as he leans on his white haired boyfriend. Soul then pulls him into a hug and kisses the top of his head. "And starting today, you and I will be partners while Maka, Liz and patti are partners..." he says as Kid nods then burys his face into Souls chest, he begins to cry. "Shh...Shh...It's alright...they'll keep loving you..."

"I Know...but...still...they were like my sisters..." he sobs, Soul nods then they see Axleander runing up to them with a letter in his mouth. "Alex? wha-" he was cut off by the said cat jummping on his lap and looking up at him with sad eyes. Kid takes the letter and read it he then gets a shocked look. "Soul, we have to go see dad. now." he explains, the other boy nods as Kid picks up Alexander and both teens take off runing.

After reaching the DWMA Kid and Soul run to the Death room and get a shocked look seeing Freedom, Cubrures, Hades and Stein out cold and all badly wounded. Spirit was over with Stien crying begging the man to hang on and that he was gonig to be okay. Kid then runs over to his older sibilings and gets a shocked look after noticing that Cubrues was awake and growling in pain as a few medecs where closing up a wound on his arm. he kneels down next to his brother.

"Curbues, what happened?" he asks, the man opens his eyes to look at his kid brother. "Come on, talk to me."

"Jack...And Asura...thier coming here Kid...you and the others..." he trails of letting out a pined filled scream this causes the teens to look at him with worry. "Have to get away...Kai's coming for you Kid...he wants you to himself...Asura will stop at nothing...to make sure his son...gets what he wants...he'll kill your lover Kid..." Kid then stairs at his brother with shock, he gets up and walks over to Freedom. she was far off worse then the others along with Stien.

he was scared that he and Freedom wouldn't make it, thier wounds where so bad. Kid then kneels down next to her and moves her bangs out of her face and wipes away some blood and dirt while he was at it from her face. he then growls standing up he looks over at Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz and Patti. then back at his sister.

"I have to do this...alone. its me that Asura and Kai mainly want...So, I'll go and deal with them...If I have to, I'll go willingly, I-"

"Hell no! im not going to let you go alone Kid. that wouldnt be right in my part. and besides Your my everything. to hell before I let Kai take you away from me." Soul cuts in walking in front of Kid and smiles. "No way, no how." he smiles then the rest of the teens surround him and smile.

"We're all gonig with you." Maka explains kindly, Kid nods and turns to look at His father. Lord Death sighs and wraps his arms around his son and holds his tightly.

"Please becareful my boy...I dont think I would be able to live wit hmyself knowing that you where taken from me..." Kid nods hugging his father back, Kid pulls away and looks at his group of friends, with final good bye, he leaves with the others following close behind.

"Kid what are we going!?" Black Star asks once reaching outside of the school then take off runing.

"Remember the cave we found Exalibur in?" the teen nods. "Thats where they are, thats what father told me anyway. there is where we'll fight them."

"And get me some souls to eat, im fucking hurngy." Soul adds with his shark like grin.

"Your always hunrgy Soul." Maka and Kid say at the same time making the others laugh, Soul smiles and nods. he looks over at his lover, he had a look of anger in his eyes. Soul knew this was going to be a long hard battle and more then likely, not all of them where going to make it out alive. He knew that there was a chance he would die protecting Kid, but he prayed that it wouldnt come down to it.

It had seemed like hours before they reached the cave, and needless to say, everyone was nervous, Kid sighs as he looks at the others and nods. they begin to walk in, Maka then looks at Black Star with fear.

"Don't worry Maka, if you need help, we're here for ya." he says calmly, then they hear laughing.

"Oh how sweet. to bad you all going to die." a male voice says in a cold tone, scaring Kid slightly but he growls looknig around for the owner of the voice. "Ha! foolish little boy, you wont be albe to see me. not with my power, but I'll give you the honor." then a black haired, purpule eyed man appers before them. he smiles a evil girn. causing Kid to shive. the man notices this. "Hm? are you scared baby brother? not supprised, you have the same look of fear on your face just like mother before I took her life." he explains, Kid then takes step back slightly fearing what the man was able to do.

"So...Im guessing your Jack."' Soul says, the man smiles and nods.

"Yes, thats me, and you must be Soul 'Eater' Evans. along with you are, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patti, Maka and of coruse, we cant forget my darling littler brother Death the Kid." they all look at him with shock, how did he know thier names? who was he really, then they see Asura and Kai apper next to him. Kid then gorwls glaring at them.

"Leave my friends out of this. it's me you want. so here I am!" he yells with anger, Kai sighs.

"Please, sure I want you, but I want you to whacth as we rip your friends apart slowly and painfuly my dear Kiddo." he says as Kid growls at him then Soul tramsform into his scyth form as Kid takes hold of him. "Hm?"

"Then I'll kill you along with Jack and you Asura!" he says with anger, Jack then begins to Laugh and sighs looking at Kid. "Whats so funny rat bag?"

Jack then laughs again holding his stomace and then he looks down at the teens with a evil smile. Kid then takes a step back this causes Soul to look at Kid with consern, then again he looks at the others and sees they all ahd scared looks on thier faces. this man must be something else, this was the man that killed Kid's mother, who was a Death Scyth and wife of lord Death. Soul then looks at Kid with worry, he could feel his lover shaking.

this wasnt good. not oe bit. Jack sighs as he jumps down landing in front of the group of teens but does nothing more but cross his arms across his chest and stairs at Kid then he sighs.

"If your suppsoed to be the next Grim Reaper, let me give you some advice..." Kid looks at his with confusion as he lets go of Soul who turned back into his human form. "You can't let fear get to you." Next thing he knew Jack was kneeling down in front of him with a black arrow pointing at his face, Kid then looks at the others with fear and nervousness, Kid sighs looking at his older brother with anger, Jack merely smiles. "Now now, dont give me that look...besides, your not ready to fight any of us. so..." he then traces the arrow down on Kids cheek creating a long cut, causing Soul to growl at him, but notices that Kid didn't seem to care.

"If you think that hurt, your wrong." he says, Jack nods then he gets up and looks over at Asura and Kai who nod and disapper, Jack pets his head and smiles before disapepring. once gone Kid then falls to his knees shaking. Soul rushes to his side and pulls him into a hug. "Hes...somethingelse..." Kid says as he pushes Soul away and stands up glaring down the cave and then takes off running.

"Kid wait-"

"Wait here! I'll be back!" Kid yells back as Soul growls and tries to follow him but Maka grabs onto his arm.

"Maka what are you doing!?" he asks witn anger, she shakes her head.

"Let him do this, Soul...you can't always be there to protect him, you cant always be there to baby him like his father. Kid understands this, thats why he wants us to wait here." she explains to her ex-weapon who then looks over at the direction Kid had ran down, he nods understanding what she was saying, he turns to look at her. "My partner or not, I'll always be here to give you some advice." he smiles then nods.

"Maka," Liz calls,she turns to look at her new weapon. "Lets head back to the DWMA and explain to Lord Death what's going on." she nods as she looks at the others who nod.

"We'll be back." Then Maka, Liz, and Patti then leave, Soul sighs.

He didn't like the Idea of letting Kid go alone seeing Jack, Asura and Kai where still around in the cave. but there was nt muc he could do, then he turns around and then his visoon goes black.

'_Damn it Jack. I'm strong enough to fight you. I won't let you leave not now.' _Kid thinks to himself as he then reaches the end of the said cave and growls seeing Kai siting there, he walks up calmly, the other teen looks up at him and smiles.

"So, you came." Kid nods. "Without your friends?" Kid again nods. "Why?"

"Didn't want them to get hurt." Kai laughs then shakes his head. "What?"

"To late for that."

* * *

**Kiza: there you ahve it everyone! please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza:well heres chapter 8 please enjoy.**

* * *

Maka sighs walking into the Death room and smiles seeing Freedom, Hades, Cubures and Stien awake and alright. she looks around and sees Lord Death glaring at the mirror and she gets a shocked look seeing Soul and the others knocked out and by the looks of it, outside of the cave. she growls as the mirror then shows Kid and Kai talknig to each other.

"Lord Death." she calls, he looks at her then back at the mirror. "Whats going on? are they..?"

"No...their alright...but Kid...Im not sure if he's going to be alright." Lord Death explains, Stien then sits up and looks at the death god.

"Then allow Freedom and I to go an-" Spirit then punches him lightly on the arm shuting him up, he looks at the Death Scyth, he shakes his head.

Maka then nods as she then turns to leave but is stopepd.

"Maka...please...do what you can to bring them back. Right now, Kid doesnt have the will to bring himself to kill his older brother." Lord Death explains, Freedom gorwls.

"He might not, But I sure as hell do."

"Thats you not him...thats another reason why I picked him to be the next Grim Reaper, he thinks about the relastionships about the person might have with others, while you and your brothers could have caredless as long as the job got done. thats why I picked him and not you four." he explains, Freedom then looks away ashamed. her father had a point, she never really cared for the emotions of others, since Kid was little, he always cared about the feelings of other people.

"I'll be going now." Maka says as the man nods, she leaves and he sighs.

"Father...do you really think they'll be okay?" she asks, he nods. "You dont look so sure." he nods. she gets up and hugs he much taller father, who hugs her back. "He'll be fine..."

* * *

"..oul."

_Wha?_

"Soul!"

"Ugh...why are you fucking yelling...?" Soul asks as BlackStar helps him up, Soul then looks around and gets a shocked look after noticing they were outside of the cave, and that the entrance was closed off and was being gaurded by Jack who had a wicked smile on his face. Soul growls. "Out of the way!"

"No. Kid has to learn not to cross my path. and has to learn once you belong to someone, thats how it is. And that you will only ever belong to that one person until they either die, or you die. Simple logic." Jack explains as he stands up and nods.

"I dont know where you got that Idea of Logic, but your wrong! Kid doenst belong to anyone or anything! so get that right!" BlackStar explains as Jack then holds out his hand as a large Scyth appears in his hand this causes the teens to look at them with shock.

"I bet your wondering how do I have a Death Scyth when I killed my own partner right? simple, I didnt kill him, this is him, I just locked him into his weapon form and told everythone that I killed him." he says as he points it at Soul. "Now you'll die."

* * *

Kid's back hits the wall as Kai pins him there by the fonr of his shirt, Kid wimpers in pain as Kai then Punches him in the stomace causing Kid to cry out as Kai lets him fall to the ground. Kid then looks up at him and growls, only to get a kick to the face. this was bad, very bad. this wasnt supposed to happen. none of this, he then lets out another cry as Kai kicks him in the ribs again and again.

"Now, let me tell you something," he says as he walks over to a bag on the floor and pulls out a small vile and a needle, this causes Kid to become more nervous and scared as Kai walks back over to him once he had the needle ready with whatever he was gonig to inject him with. "Noramlly, I Would never use something like this to weaken a Reapers body simply because I have morals too you know," he says in a kidn tone that Kid had fallen for the first time he had met him. "But I dont want that Idiot Soul taking you from me anylonger then he already has...so forgive me please? because believe you me," he then injects the boy with whatever that stuff was and almsot in an instent his vision became blurry. "I don't like doing this." then he falls into darkness.

* * *

_'Damn it!' _Soul thinks to himself as he lands next to Black Star as he charges at Jack only to have been kicked in the jaw and sent flying into the wall. Soul growls, Jack was indeed in the right to call himself the son of Lord Death. he was powerful and he hadnt even broken a swat yet! this guy was worthy of being the next Death god but, only because of how powerful he was. he looks at BlackStar who was back on his feet. just when he was about to charge at him again, Soul stopes him.

"Soul? what are you doing?"

"Dont you get it? we can't beat him. you'll just end up getting killed." he explains, then they see Kai appear carrying Kid over his Shoulder, Soul growls seeing this. Kid looked hurt. "What did you do to him?" he asks with anger, Kai sighs and holds up an empty vile and the needle as he drops both on the ground, and without anotehr word, he and Jack disapper. "Get back here!" Soul yells with anger as he looks around hearing Jack's laughter.

"You want him? then come get him. we'll be in London at thier Academy." Soul Growls once the voice disappers leaving the teens in shock. this was going to be bad.

* * *

It had been three hours since they had told Lord Death, and the teens sat there in front of the Death room's doors waiting to be called in to hear what the plan would be to get Kid back. this was the second time Kid was taken from them. and this time, they wheren't sure if they would be able to get him back. this time he was taken by Kai, the son of Asura and Jack, his powerful older brother that didn't seem to have a problem with killing his baby brother. and who didnt have a problem killing his mother.

Its that kind of people that scared him, people who where not afraid to kill others, thats what scared him the most.

he never thought that Kid would ahve someone like that in his family, but sure enough, Jack showed up. then the doors open with Spirit.

"Come in.'' he says, Maka gets a shocked look hearing that tone from her father who was always playful and cheery, not serious, and sad. walking into the Death room Soul looks up at Lord Death who once again no longer had his mask on, this Soul had begun to think that he only wore it when he wasn't so seirous, but he didnt wear it, thats when he was deadly seirous. the man then turns to look at them and sighs as Freedom then walks up to next to her father's left while Hades and Cubures where on his right all of them seemed pissed off.

"Jalck's gotten stronger before...and Kid has been taken by Kia...so we've come to the choice that, you'll be the ones to go and get him back." Freedom explains, Soul then opens his mouth about to say something but Freedom cuts him off. "But, we'll be going with you." she explains then she looks over at Soul. "You'll be the one to finish off Kai correct?" she asks, Soul then nods. "Why? do you really care for my brother as much as you say?"

Soul growls. "Of course I care about him! I love him to death god damn it! I'm the one who got him away from Kai!"

"Then why did he take my brother back!?" she yells with anger, Soul then looks away ashamed of that.

"He...he said to stand back..."

"And you listined to him?" she asks, the nLord Death glars at her, she shuts up, and looks away.

"Enough out of you young lady! this is not the time for that! your brother is in danger and your just standing here blaming him for something Kid wanted to do on his own! right now we have to focus on getting him back. I'm I understood?" she nods. "Good, now, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patti, BlackStar and Tsubaki...I've arranged a flight to England for you. you'll leave in two hours, get ready. I'll meet you there." Soul nods as they walk out of the room and head to thier apparments.

Soul sighs once reaching the Mansion and heads up to his room packing a few things, he looks over onto his counter and sees a picture of Kid and himself on thier two months of being together. Soul smiled at the memory, he had spoiled Kid that whole day, he remembered Kid complainng because all he ahd gotten him was a gold chain with a silver pendent that looked like his Scyth form. that was the best day of his life, that photo was of him hold Kid close by having his arms wraped around the reapers waist, while Kid nuzzled closer to him while leaning up to nuzzle Soul's neck with a smile.

He picks up the photo and holds it close to his chest. he was scared, worried, and mad because Kai had Kid all to himself and more then likely was hurtting him, he growls as he puts the photo into his bag. he didnt and wasnt going to let Kai hurt him. Hell no. if he had to...

"I'll die for you Kid..." he then walks out of the house and heads for the DWMA and from there the airport.

* * *

**Kiza: Sorry it was short everyone! but please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiza:well heres chapter 9 sorry for the long wait everyone! i've been really busy with other stuff and I kinda had a writers block for a while. basicly I lost the motivation to write for a short period of time...ANYWAY! here you go. please enjoy. and to awnser a question, no I didnt know Asura was Kid's real brother if I had known I would have never added my ocs...damn my life**

* * *

Kid sighs as he looks around the room, he could see Asura and Jack in the hallway arguing with one another about something, then he looks to his right and sees Kai staring at the door as if expecting one of them to walk in here.

"If your so worried, why not just go and ask whats wrong?" Kid asks in a borad tone, he winces in pain. Kai looks up at the boy who was tied to a chair.

"And risk the chance of gettign cought in a fight between them? no thanks. I'm not stupid." he explains as he then sighs standign up and slightly lossining the ropes that tied his hands behind the chair. "Again, I didnt want it to come to this."

"Yeah right. you knew I was going to leave you eventually because of the constent abuse." the reaper hisses while glaring at the older Meister, who then walks out of the room and clsoes the door. Kid sighs and looks at the ground with sadness. he was scared, he would admit that much. he knew this would happen if he went on ahead of the others, but he didn't want his older brother hurtting them. he saw the look in the man's eyes when he first showed himself to them.

Then he looks up and he sees Jack leaning agaisnt the door looking right at him. but he didnt seem mad, he seemed to be in thought. Kid then shivers at the thought of what he might be thinking.

"I didn't kill her..." Jack says, causing Kid to look at him with confusion. was he talking about their mother? "My partner I mean." Kid then glares at him.

"Why is it I dont believe you?" Jack shruggs.

"Dont know...Dont care because its true." he says holding out his hand he then sommones his death scythe, Kid looks at him with shock. "I locked her in her weapon form...to ensure we would never be apart...her family didnt like the fact that her and I fell in love, so I did the one thing I knew at the time to make sure we would stay together..." he then looks up at Kid. "But I didnt kill her. she's fine. just stuck in her weapon form until I kill her family." Kid growls at him.

"taking the lives of normal humans can turn you into a kishin Jack! would you really do that for a woman? is it really worth that much!?" Kid asks with anger, Jack then chuckles a sad chuckle and nods.

"You would do the same if it where like that with Soul would you not?" Kid then looks at the ground...would he do the same thing? he honestly didnt know. "See? She agreeded to it. so I did nothing wrong...But I had to tell father something. so on that Mission, I made it seem as if I killed her in front of Freedom...it was only a matter of time after that."

"Then why try to kill me?" Jack then looks at the ground and sighs.

"Simple. I was supposed to be the next Grim Reaper...you took that from me. so out of anger, I tried to kill you, but mother just had to get in the way," he then shakes his head. "I didnt want to kill her...she was my mother after all...but...she got in the way..." he explains in a sad tone he walks up to Kid and kneels down in front of him. "Only reason I'm even helping Asura is because I need a reason to show father that my partner is alive and well." next thing Kid knew Jack had pulled out a small kinfe and pressed it to Kid's leg. "I'm gonig to enjoy wachting father squirm knowing he can't save you." Kid then screams in pain feeling the blade cut deep into his leg as Jack drags it down to his ankel and then pulls away with a smile.

* * *

Soul sighs looknig out of the plans window, he then looks down at the picture again sadly. he was scared, he didn't know how he would find Kid. what if found him dead? he didnt want to think about that. he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns and looks at Freedom.

"Don't worry little one...We'll get him back..." she says pulling him into a one arm hug, he leans into it as he then looks sadly at the photo.

_'Don't worry Kid...I'll find you..'_

* * *

Asura smiles hearing the screams from Kid, he knew Jack was going to make sure he didn't come out of this whole thing alive, or if he did, he would make sure he didn't come out of it mentaly stable. he gets up and walks into the room and sees that Kid was now on hsi knees with his hands hanging above his head as Jack continues to make cuts on the boy's back, arms, legs and face. Kai growls.

"Now now, he had this coming. dont even try to interfear because I will kill you, son of mine or not." Asura explains, the boy nods looknig up at his father. then he looks at Kid who then screams out again. "Come now." Asura says to his son, who follows him out of the room.

"Well, looks like not even your boyfriend wants to save you." Jack says to him. Kid growls and shakes his head weakly.

"K-Kai...is nothing to me..." he screams again.

_'Soul...Father...please...help me..'_

* * *

After arriving at thier hotel Soul and the others wait for Lord Death to start speaking. Soul looks at his lover's father with worry.

"Lord Death?"

"I'm send you kids to the academy tomorrow. thats where thier keeping Kid and I will stop at nothing to find my little boy. so, tomorrow in the morning you will attend London's academy." he explains, Soul nods along with the others. "Now off to bed with you children. it's late." they nod then head off to bed.

The next morning was strange, Soul growled as they walked up the steps of the academy while the other students wispered about the new kids. he the growls and turns to look at then before walking into the school.

"What got a problem!? if so say it loud enough so I can hear you!" he yells with anger scaring them into silence, he smiles, nods and walks into the school. he sighs as he sees a brown haired boy staring at them. "What?"

"Lord Death's students right?" he asks, Soul then notices the scar on his right eye and that it a plae blue color unlike his other eye that was a golden brown. "Well?"

"Yeah, thats us." Black Star says the teen nods.

"I know where Death teh Kid is, but..." next thing he knew Soul had him pined to the wall by the front of his shirt.

"Where is he?" he asks in a dark tone, the other teen rolls his eyes.

"Put me down and i'll tell you." soul does and the teen sighs. " the names Luke, I'm supposed to be Death the Kid's Death scythe for when he comes to England...hes here, but Jack ahs him under the school." he explains, Soul gets a shocked look and nods. "I'll take you. follow me." Maka nods as they follow the teen through the hallways and then into the basment of the school. "Careful, you may slip."

"Luke," Soul calls, the boy turns to look at him. "How do you know Kid?" the teen smiles.

"Well, I am gonig to be one of his Death scythes and I met him when he and I where six." Soul nods. "Who are you guys to him?" Maka smiles.

"We're his friends, well, exluding Soul. he's Kid's boyfriend." Liz explains Luke looks at the white haired weapon and smiles.

"Thats good. I never thought that Kid would find someone who truely loved him. not like that low life Kai." he explains. Soul nods. "what does he mean to you?"

Soul looks at the other teen then he looks at the necklace that Kid had given him.

"Kiddo...he's my everything...as his weapon, I'm ready to die for him seeing his my Meister...and as his lover, I'll take any kind of pain for him, even if it kills me... If I have to some how become a Kishin to keep him safe, well then so be it..." he explains as Luke nods. "Why ask?"

"I just want to make sure you really care about Kid." he nods. "It might take a day or two to actually get to Kid, but the sooner we get there, the better." they nod.

* * *

"Stop...oh god please jack stop!" Kid beggs as he feels his older brother stabe him again this time in the rib cage causing Kid to cry out, the teen then lets tears fall from his now, dull gold eyes. "Jack...please..."

"Aw, whats the matter? can't take a few cuts? because a true Grim Reaper should see theses as nothing but paper cuts." he explains as he then kicks him in the head. this causes Kid's vision to go fuzzy for a moment. "Im going to make sure to make your life a living hell if come out of this alive."

Kid then lets out the most painfilled scream hes ever heard himself make.

* * *

**Kiza: Please review everyone! thank you to all of my fans!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiza:well heres chapter 10 please enjoy!**

* * *

"A day or two my ass..." Soul says causing Luke to growl.

"Dont blame me cause they went so far down here that, how long has it been Maka?" she looks up from the book she was reading.

"A week." she merely says causing Soul to glare at him.

A week and still nothing on knowing weather or not if Kid was okay. Soul honestly didnt think he was knowing how Kai was. he could only begin to imagen how bad Jack was, if Jack really hated Kid as much as he said he did, then he knew Kid was in seirous danger and that he wasnt there to protect him, if anything thats what pissed him off the most.

Soul then is snaped out of his thoughts while he bumbed into Luke who had come to a sudden stop, Soul looks at him and right when he was about to say something when they hear a bloody muder scream, Soul then panics knowing that scream belonged to his lover. the red eyed weapon then takes off runing down the hallway and he sees a large door, once reaching it he tries to pull them open, Nothing. he tries to pushe them in, and again nothing.

His panic grows as he hears Kid scream again he growls as he looks at Maka, she nods as he turns into his weapon form as Maka grabs him and cuts the doors open, he turns back and runs in but stops dead in his tracks as he sees Kid laying on the ground surrounded by a pool of his own blood and Jack siting a few feet away with a smug smile on his face.

"So glad you could make it...but it seems like...your a little late." he says standing up and walking over to Kid. he stops when he is next to his younger brother, he frowns. "Seems I was wrong, Kid here has a strong will to live by the looks of it." he says grabing a handful of the black and white hair forcing his head up, this causes Soul to growl at him."Hm? maybe I should have let Asura deal with you..."

"Get your hands off of him!" BlackStar yells with anger as he has Tsubaki turn into her chain Sycthe form, Jack just smiles and shakesh is head, he laughs. "Whats so funny!?"

"The fact that a little brat thinks he's going to suerpass god, when he can't beat a god himself." Jack says pointing at himself then at Kid, who was limp in the older man's arms. "Hey, wake up." he says shaking Kid, this causes the black haired teen to wimper in pain then open his eyes as he looks up at Jack. "Look who came to save you." he says turning Kid's head so he could get a good look at his friends, he then looks away. "Whats wrong? ashamed? I hope so." he says as he picks him up so that he was standing on his feet, next thing they knew Jack had kicked him across the room, making Kid hit a wall then once again pass out.

"You...Son of a BITCH!" Soul yells as he charges at Jack then he is pulled back by his arm, he looks up and sees Freedom with Cubrues and Hades standing next to her with Hades in his Death Scythe form. "What are you doing!?"

"Let us deal with him..." she says as he turns into her weapon form, Cubrues then grabs her and points both of htem at Jack, who merely smiles at him then cracks his knucles.

"I wont need a weapon to take you three down...rigth Asura?" he asks then said man appers next to him with Kai who had a sword with him. "Kai, you can deal with Soul, he's the reason why Kid even left you to begin with." he nods.

Soul growls as his looks around, he didnt have a Meister at the moment, his meister was laying four feet away form him out cold, and the others had thier weapons. he and Luek then let thier arms turn into the Scythe blade. Soul growls at Kai, who merely smiles. he charges at Kai ready to cut the teen in half, but he disapeprs this causes the white haired weapon to stop, then he turns around and is cut across the brige of his nose, he jumps back as he looks over at the others who where fighting Jack and Asura.

"Whats the matter Evans? cant keep up?" Kai asks as he then walsk over to Kid and looks down at him.

"Dont you dare touch him!" Soul yells as he runs over to Kai and cuts his arm, this causes Kai to kick Soul in the jaw and jump back from the white haired weapon, he kneels dow nnext to Kid and pulls him to his chest looking over his wounds. he was still bleeding heavily, cold to the touch, and extreamly pale.

Soul then gorwls and turns to look at Kai who had a smug look on his face. "What was the point in hurtting him so bad? what was the point in doing so!?" he asks with anger, not once letting go of Kid.

Kai sighs as he then glares at Soul. "Kid was always alone, believe it or not. he didnt think you guys cared enough about him. so me being the only one to reach out to him fully and show him what 'love' really was that wasnt from his father, he fell quckly and hard. Kid was mine. and then you come along and ruine it all! since I was a child, my father nor anyone for that matter liked me for who's son I was. But, when I told Kid that I was the Son of someone hated, you know what he told me?" Soul then tightens his grip on Kid and shakes his head.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

"He told me that it didnt matter who's son I was, that he didnt care about all of that...he was the first person ever to accepct me for who I was, without even knowing who I really was...it felt nice...to finally be loved...but then again, you wouldn't understand that now would you? you where loved right off the bat by everyone." he explains to Soul, the said weapon then gently lays Kid against the wall, standing up, he then charges at Kai.

"That doesnt give you the right to take him, and treat him like shit!" he says as both of thier blades colid . Kai growls. "What? supprised that I actually have power? believe it or not, I'm stronger then you." he says pushing Kai away then he cuts the teen's right arm off, causing him to scream in pain, this causes the others to look over at them. Soul then walks over to the teen then points his scythe blade at the teens face, inches away from his eye. "I can't stand people like you...your kind make me sick..." Kid wimpers as he looks up and gets a shokced look seeing Soul standing over Kai whos arm was missing.

"S-Soul..." Kid calls, but it was unheard. he then gets up slowly and uses the wall for support, he looks up and sees that Asura had pined Soul to the ground while Kai was holding his sword to his face. "No..."

"Consider this pay back, for stealing what I loved the most." Kai says, Soul closes his eye, preparing for the stabing pain, but after a few minutes, nothing, he looks up and sees that Kid was standing over him, he gets a shocked look seeing that Kid had taken the hit for him.

"K-Kid?"

"You...I-Idiot...I..I thought...I told you guys...to stand back..." Kid says as Kai then jumps back along with his father, Kid winces in pain as Soul stands up and helps Kid to the ground. the wound was deep and bleeding, he knew that his smalelr lover wouldn't make it, if they didn't get him to Stien. Soul was starting to painc, he had no Idea what to do, he couldn't stop the bleeding. "G-Get that look...off your face S-Soul...I'll be fine..."

"Indeed he will be." Soul turns around and sees Lord death once again without his mask and holding Spirit who was in his weapon form, and Stien was with them. "Go on, I'll take care of Kid." Stien says kneeling down and taking Kid from Soul.

"No need. go on..." Jack says as the three disapper, Soul growls. "We'll meet again soon enough." Lord Death then begins to walk away but is stoped feeling someones hand grbaing his ankel, he looks down and gets a sad look seeing his son reaching out for him and giving him the sweetest look in the world, but it broke his heart to know he was weak and hurt.

"Lets go back to the Academy. Luke, feel free to come along." Lord Death explains, the light brown haired teen nods following them.

* * *

Soul was pacing, they had taken Kid into sugery hours ago, and there was no news on if he was okay or not. thats what scared him the most. Corona then walks up to Soul and places his hand on the older teens shoulder, Soul then looks at him.

"S-Soul...you shouldn't worry so much...I-Im sure that Kid will be fine." he explains, Soul then opens his mouth to say somethnig, but stops hearign the door open, he runs up to Stien.

"Professor Stien Hows Kid?" he asks, Siten then sighs rubing the back on his neck. "Stein?"

"Well...I did everything I could...but it's up to Kid now to pull through. Right now, for him to actually be in the safe zone, he'll have to pull through in the next 24 hours..." Stien explains, Soul then gets shocked look, his back hits the wall and he slids down to the ground as he then hangs his head. "Soul."

"It's my fault..." he says as he then shakes his head growling. "It's all my fucking fault..." Luke then looks at him and sighs, Soul gets up and walks into the room and gets a shocked look along with the others as they see Kid laying in the bed covered in bandeges, plae, and somany wires conected to his body, and that wasall jsut to make sure he stayed alive.

Soul slowly walks over to him and then lets tears fall from his eyes. Maka had never seen her ex-weapon cry, so she knew that he was truly upset. she too felt her eyes stining, Kid was thier friend, so to see him hurt, worried them, but to know that he might not make it, scared them, but it moe then likely didnt scare them as much as it scared Lord Death who looked like he was going to go back and look for Asura, Jack and Kai just so he could rip them apart.

Soul then sits down in a chair and gently holds Kid's hand into his own, he flinches, Kid's hand was as cold as the anartic ice, he was pale, and even if he was alseep, his face cried out pain and help. Soul growls as he hangs his head letting tears fall willining. he shakes his head then kisses his hand.

"Im sorry Kid...I'm so fucking sorry that I couldnt protect you..." he whispers, as if fearing that that he would wake him up. "Maka...I failed him..."

"No you didnt Soul! you did everything you could have done to save him..." Maka says hugging her ex- weapon, he leans against her letting go of Kid's hand, Liz and Patti then begin to cry, fearing that thier Ex- Meister might not make it. Kid was a nice guy, and to have them do what they didto him, it sickend Liz, she wanted to find Jack and kill him.

"Kid will pull through...hes a very powerful young boy..."Lord Death says in a whisper gently petting his. "I remember when he was five and he called me and told me there was a Kishin hiding in his closet, so I had to go home and 'kill' it. poor Kid was so scared for that whole year, until he turned six..." he looks over at Spirit and Stein and smiles at them.

"Then he met us and said that he wanted to be a three star Meister and become the best..."Spirit says smiling at the memory of a six year old Kid looking up at them in awe and smiling.

"But...its up to Kid if he wants to pull through." Stein explains as Soul nods.

* * *

**Kiza: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiza:well heres chapter 11 please do enjoy**

* * *

"A one month, six hours, 23 minutes and 30 seconds counting..." Soul says in a whisper as he looks down at Kid. he had made it past the 24 hour mark and was gonig t be okay...if he woke up form the coma of course. he had gotten better, his skin wasnt so cold anymore. but his skin was still pale. he still had that same pained expresion as he did the day they brought him to the hospital.

"I just got back from a Mission today, but Cubures had to be my Meister, he wants to help me becomes a Death Scythe much like Hades...But I dont want to be one, unless your the one who gets me there." he says as he then lays his head on the bed and sighs looking up at Kid's face. "Jack, Asura and Kai are still out there...thier looking for you...don't worry...I wont let them get you. If I have to kill them...then so be it."

"Sometimes I wonder if you talking to a somewhat lifeless body makes you crazy or helps you keep hope that he will wake up." Maka says walking into the room as Soul looks up at her and nods. "Soul...Stien is worried that he might not wake up at all..."

Soul growls and looks away. he didnt want to think about how life was going to be if Kid didn't wake up, he knew he was going to...he ust didnt know when.

"Maka...what if he never does wake up...?" he asks, she then stands next to him and sighs looking down at Kid. "You don't know do you do you...?"

"No...But...he will..." she then looks down at him and smiles. "Come on, lets go to the park with the others for a little, then you can come back here." he sighs then nods, he slowly gets up and follows her.

On thier way out they see Lord Death, Spirit and Stien walking into the room and closing the door behind them, Soul couldnt help but worry as his ex-Meister draged him away.

* * *

Lord Death sighs as he wacthes Stein look over Kid, who was now awake. he couldnt help but smile at his son when he had first opened his eyes, he had pulled the boy into a hug, and Kid gadly retunred it with a smile a a few giggles as his father went on and on how he missed seeing him and hearing him laugh.

Stien finalyl pulls away from his son and smiles at them.

"He's all right, but, I still want him to take a few days rest...but not here." he explains sundenly turnnig serious, this cause them to look at the man with confusion.

"What do you mean? I was panling on taking him back to the Mansion." Lord Death explains, the professor shakes his head. "Stien?"

"It's not safe here in this contury for him anymore Lord Death. I think it would be best if he was sent out of the contury to continue his recovery."

"What? hell no! im not gonig to run away from this! im okay now." Kid says looking up at his father. "Its okay now right?" he looks away and shakesh is head. "Dad..."

"They are still on the lose...I havent found the yet...so...I'm sending you to London. there you can stay at thier Academy for a year or two. once **_you_**think that your ready to come back, please do, but bring your Weapon partner." Lord Death explains to his son who looks up at him with shock. then he looks down at his hands and nods. "I'm sorry Kiddo...but it's for your own good and well being..." he says pulling his son into a hug and holding him tightly, Kid smiles and hugs his father back.

"It's all right Dad...I don't mind...I was actually thinking about asking you if I could leave...I dont want to stay knowing that Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Maka, Liz and Patti are in danger because I know that they would do everything in thier power to keep me safe..." Kid explains to his father, who nods understanding what his son was trying to do. "But...I dont want them to know that I'm leaving."

"What why?" Spirit asks siting on the other side of Kid, the boy sighs as he leans against Sprit who then begisn to pet his head.

"Because...they woudl come after me." Kid explains. Stien sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "So...I'll be leaving today I'm assuming?" he asks, the said professor nods.

"And you assume correct." Kid nods as he leans up and lets his father pick him up and then walsk out of the room with him and back to the Mansion to get a few of his things ready.

* * *

"Come on Soul, just ten more mintues!" BLackStar begs following his best friend through the hallways of the DWMA back to Kid's Hospital room, Soul then sighs annoyed by his blue haired friend. he walks up to the door and opens it walknig in.

"I said no-" he gets a shocked look seeing the bed empty, and only seeing Spirit and Stein in the room with sad looks on thier faces. "Wheres Kid? is he awake? I want to see him." Soul asks, Spirit then looks at the teens as the others walk in, he then looks away shaking his head. "What do you mean no? I want to see him!"

"You cant..." Spirit says.

"Why not!?" Soul asks with anger, Stien then sighs.

"Soul...BlackStar...Tsubaki...Maka...Liz...and Patti...I'm sorry but..." Stien trials off looking at his old weapon partner who then shakes his head.

"He didn't make it you guys...I'm sorry..."

Soul then gets a shocked look as Patti then lets out a lord cry and falls to her knees and causes Liz, Tsubaki and Maka to rush to her side and see if she was okay. BlackStar then looks at the ground fists shaking as tears come to his eyes, but he shakes his head refusing to let them fall. Soul, he growls at them with tears already falling from his eyes.

"No...your wrong...Kid still has to be alive! he cant be dead! that just cant be! Stien you said-"

"I know what I said! but that doesnt mean that somethingelse will happen ot put his life in danger..." Stien cuts in. Soul then falls to his knees.

"Where's Lord Death?"

"He took Kid and left...he wanted to be alone with his son before..."Spirit trials off chocking on his tears, Stien then pulls the redhead into a hug rubing ciricles on his back. "Im sorry Soul...I really am..." he says getting up and walking out of the room along with Stien.

"Soul I-" Maka was cut off by him running out of the room and then out of the school, Maka follows him out of the room. "Soul!"

* * *

_'Hey Soul, you think that maybe one day...I'll be free from this suffering?' Kid asks looking over at Soul who was laying down in the grass just relaxing. the said weapon looks up at the Meister then grabs his arm and pulls him down next to him. 'Soul?'_

_'I dont know...you tell me...are you willing to keep letting that idiot hurt you? or are you going to wait untill your dead?' he asks, Kid merely looks away. 'I love you Kid...' Kid turns to look at the white haired weapon and then smiles a small smile. 'Dont you ever forget it.'_

* * *

_'Hey Soul! come here for a second.' Kid calls, Soul then walks over to his black haired friend then stops next to him. 'Look.' he says pointing out to the sea. 'Isnt nice, the way the sun refeltcs off of it..." he explains as Soul then smiles down at him then he tilits the boys head up and presses thier lips together. Kid sighs happily as he kisses the other back, Soul was the first to pull away. _

_'Very nice.'_

* * *

**_'I promised myself that I would never let anyone hurt Kid.'_**

* * *

_'Hey Soul, Kid, come on!' Maka calls as both boy turn to look at her and smile._

* * *

**_'I promised that I would never let anyone separaet us.'_**

* * *

_'Kid come on, you know I would-'_

_'How do I know that!? damn it Soul!' Kid yells with anger and sadness, Soul sighs then pulls Kid clsoe to him and kisses him, at first Kid struggles then he relaxes kissing the older teen back._

_'Please...you know I would never...' Soul begs, Kid then nods as he buroes his face into Soul's chest._

_'I'm sorry Soul...'_

_'It's okay...dont worry.'_

* * *

**_'But...I failed him...I let him down...I let him die...huh...some lover I turned out to be...'_**

* * *

**Kiza: hello everyone and I'm sorry for it being so short everyone...so please I hope all of you Soul x Kid fans keep reading and please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kiza:well heres chapter 12 please enjoy**

* * *

Kid sighs as he looks over at his father for one last time and waves as he gets on the plane. he takes his seat and sighs looknig down at his hands, he had black leather gloves on, he whore black jeans and a black shirt where his right arm had a sleeve covering it, while the other didn't. he had changed his usual wear just for the new academy, he was scared. he had no idea how the people where like there. he hoped that everything would be okay.

* * *

Soul sighs looking down at the picture of himself and Kid...Soul lets out a whipmer. he couldnt believe it...Kid was gone...it had been three weeks since then and Lord Death was noramlly never seen anymore around the school. every now and then he would go and talk to him...both would sit there talknig about Kid and what he used to be like. but both would end up sad beefore the end of the day because of that.

Soul couldnt help but sigh, Luke had gone back to London after finding out Kid had passed away, he seemed heart broken. so Soul would keep in contact with Luke form now and again. but he had changed his name, to what he didnt know, all he knew was that he was still Luke to him. he began to wonder just where did Jack, Asura and Kai go? those three where going to pay, that much he promised. but he knew that he wouldnt be the same...he missed Kid so much.

He missed the boy's smile, his eyes, his hair, his smell, his laugh. he missed everythnig about the reaper. this was by far the worst pain in the world he has ever felt. but he knew there was nothing he could do btu keep gonig on with life.

"Soul, come on, we have another mission." Cubures says as the white haired weapon looks up at him then nods, he gets up and follows him, since Kid's death, Cubures has been his Meister, and Hades has been the one traning him on how to fight on his own when a Mesiter wasn't with him. so he at least had some kind of help. but..he still wouldnt become a Death Scyth.

He no longer felt the desire to, not if Kid wasn't at his side helping him get there...to him there was no point...

"Huh...Some lover...I turned out to be..." Soul says to himself as Cubures looks down at him, but says nothing as they keep walking.

* * *

"Hey did you hear, looks like this year the school is actually gonig to compete in the Anual Death Mesiter battles. I cant beleive it!" a boy with black hiar says with happyness. he then looks over at another boy with black hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and three white strips on his right side of his hair. "And it's all thanks to you DT." he says, the said teen looks at him then shrugs and then looks up at his Weapon Partner.

"Nadie had a point. it's because of you."

"See Luke-"

"Reaper." said teen cuts in, he smiles nervously.

"Yeah...Sorry about that." he says, the light brown haired teen nods then looks over at his Meister. "So, are you two going compete?" he asks, his Meister then she smiles at him and kisses his cheek, he giggles.

"Well...Not like we have much of a choice. I promised my father that I would so I could go and see him and also compete."

"You know what Death the Kid? this is the first time since I've known you in two years that I've heard you speak a whole sentence." Kid then looks at her and shruggs.

"Sorry Shiki...Just not much of a talker." he says with a sad smile. she smiles at him and hugs the teen. the London DWMA had gotten so much better, thier test scores where higher then they could go, thier soul collecting rate had shot through the roof since Kid came to the school two years ago. but Kid had come with such a sad arua surrounding him, Reaper (Luke) was shocked to see him, apperently he was told that Kid had died.

But that wasn't the case. Kid had explained to them what was going on back in Nevada so they had made it thier job to cheer Kid up as much as they could. but they didnt understand why on one arm there was a sleeve but not on the other, that was later reviled when the said sleeve was cut and when he pulled it off, his arm was covered in scars and burns. so Kid had wraped his arm in bandegs and got a new shirt.

"But...I'm somewhat nervous." Kid says, this causes them to look at kid with worry.

"Why?" Reaper asks looking down at him, Kid then looks down at the ground stoping at the stairs of the school.

"Becuase...Soul..." he says as tears come to his eyes, Shiki quickly runs ot his side and hugs the teen who had his face buried in his hands. "S-Soul..." he calls out in a whisper, Reaper sighs, he couldn't stand seeing Kid like this. it scared him to no end. Kid ever since he started school here, was always one to keep to himself, but whenever some brought up Soul, he would brake down in a matter of seconds. "Hes...hes never gonig to forgive me...I- I just know it...oh god what have I done?" he asks now sobing, Reaper then pushes Shiki away and pulls the younger teen into his arms.

"Hey...You know Soul better then anyone, you know he would forgive you if you explained to him why you faked your death."Reaper explains as he holds the teen tightly to his chest and buries his face in the younfer teen's hair. Ever since he became Kid's partner, he had grown close to him, he became his protector, he was close to even becoming his lover, but that wouldnt happen soon for as long as Kid's heart belonged to Soul. "Kid..." the boy lets out a sob causing Reaper to tighten his grip more if it was even possible, around the boy. "Shh...Shh..It's alright..."

"N-Not it's not...he hates me so much now..." Kid tells him, he hated braking down in front of them seeing for two years he had put up a strong faced in front of them and now it was all thrown out the window. he couldnt help but just brake when he heard Soul's name. it brought back some of the happiest memories he had with him back in Nevada.

"Lets get going to the air port. there you can sleep..." Reaper says leading his Meister away while the others follow him.

* * *

"Hey Soul did you hear? London is finally going to compete this year." Maka says as he looks at her with confusion.

"What? really? they sucked last year, why bother this year?" he asks looking back down at his photograph with Kid, Maka then takes the photo from him then he growls.

"They got a new student his enitnles are D.T.K. and hes the reason why the school is even competeing this year." she says smiling at him. "D.T.K...Death the Kid..."she says, Soul then looks up at her and growls. "Im seroius! what if-"

"**_HE'S_ _DEAD."_ **Soul cuts in a dark low tone taking back the photo and walking out of the room, BlackStar rusn in stoping Soul.

"Thier here! Kid I mean hes not dead! follow me!" he runs off draging Soul with him as the others follow thier flamboyent friend, thereach outside and get a shocked look seeign a boy that looked exactly like Kid, but there was the a diffrence,his clothing. Soul shakes his head.

"Idiot thats not Kid...Just some kid who looks like him..." Soul says as they walk past him. "Hey! whats your guys names?" a black haired teen then turna around alogn with the others, he smiles.

"Nadie, this is my partner Shiki, thats Reaper, and his Meister, D.T." he explains, Soul nods.

"Welcome to Nevada, I'm Soul, this is Maka, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and BlackStar. I hear that D.T. is the reason why your school is even here." he says with a smirk, the teen then growls grabing the front of Souls Shirt.

"Listen here you, I dont want to hear you talknig shit about my school, ya Hear? because at least our school has never lost a student to death." D.T. says pushing Soul away then walks into the School with his friends following him. Soul growls runs up to the kid and grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him back.

"Shut up, who the fuck-"

"What are you doing Soul?" Stein asks, as he walks up to them, Soul then pushes the teen away then whacthes him leave. he growls. "Head over to the DMB arena and get ready." he walks away, Soul growls and follows the other teens.

"Kid, he almost knew it was you! becareful damn it!" Nadei says, Kid nods as he sighs then walks closer to Reaper, who wraps his arm aroudn the boy's waist.

"I know...It's just...seeing him..." he trials off. Reaper sighs. he knew this was painful for Kid, but it had to be done. for now, they just had to let this be.

* * *

**Kiza: please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiza:well heres chapter 13 please enjoy!**

* * *

Kid sighs as he lays down on the ground and looks up at the sky, the sun had set hours ago and the moon was out. he couldnt help but smile, he really missed Nevada. it was his birth home. he loved it here, and that was something that he told the truth on, he was sad when he facked his death, so that he could keep the others safe from Asura. he didnt want the man to come after them to get to him. it wasnt fair to them, nor himself.

He then hears foot steps then gets up quciky and turns around, he relaxes slightly and blushes seeing Soul walking up in a black tux. Soul looks at him with shock then walks past him and stops next to him. he sighs loving the feel of the breeze. Kid then looks up at the sky.

"Never thought someone from London would know about this place. Only my and my friend knew about it...it was our place to come to have alone time together." he explains in a sad tone. Kid then feels a shrp pain in his chest causing his to place his hand over his chest where his heart was. he felt sad that Soul refured to him as a friend and not his lover. "You okay?"

"Huh? oh, Yeah I'm fine...Do you want me to leave?" he asks kindly, Soul shakes his head. "...Sorry about before...I didnt mean to..." Soul sighs and looks at him. this teen looked excatly like Kid, and his Soul Wave-Length was the same like Kid's, It scard him to know that there was this kid who was so much alike the one he loved and lost.

"I guess im dreaming again..."

"What?" Kid asks looking at Soul with confusion. the whtie haired weapon then looks away and shakes his head. "...Who was the friend who was always up here with you?" he asks, Soul then smiles a sad smile and looks down at the ground.

"His name was Death the Kid, son of the founder the school and Grim Reaper; Lord Death...he was actually my lover...but...he was hurt really bad and was put into a coma and died a few months later...I miss him everyday...Everywhere I go, are the places I was already at with him..." he shakes his head then looks down at him. "You remind me alot like him. you look like him too...btu anyway, why arent you inside the welcome party?" he asks, Ah yes, Kid had forgotten about the party.

"I dont like being around alot of people...and I ahve a lot on my mind...I facekd my death to protect my friends...and im scared that if htey find out that im here...they will hate me for leaving...especailly my lover..." Kid explains as he hugs himself and then hangs his head as tears begin to fall from his eyes. "I dont like doing this...but I have to keep doing this untill I know that they are safe." Kid cries, he could tell that Soul want likeing his brake down, he missed it whne he would cry Soul would always rush to his side and embracce him, he couldnt help but let out a loud sob.

"Hey..."Soul begins kneeling down next to him and then pulling him into a hug, this caused kid to cry out. "Shh..Shh...your all right...your okay," another sob. "Shh...I'm sure they will come to understand that you are doing this to help them..Shh..." he whispers, Kid couldnt help but lean against Soul, who tightens his grip around him. "What do D.T stand for in your name?" Kid then goes stiff, Soul notices this and then sighs. "Okay, you dont have to tell me..just relax."

"Oh, you found him." a voice says, Soul looks up and sees Reaper walking up to them, he was a wearing a black and white tux. "Thank you so much, I was getting worried about him...Are you okay D.T?" Kid nods as Soul helps him up.

"You sure?" Soul whispers kindly in his ear, Kid nods as he smiles at him. "Okay, i'll be going inside, take care of him Reaper." the other teen nods as Soul walks away, once gone, Kid sighs as he lets Reaper wraps his arms around him.

"You okay?" he nods. "Kid..."

"So I was right." both teens turn around as see BlackStar and Tsubaki standing there, Kid then panics and looks up at his weapon parnter who was galring at them. "Where the hell have you been these past two years?" he asks with anger, Kid then looks away. "well fuckign awnser me!"

"None of your fucking consern!" Kid yells with anger as BlackStar looks at him with shock, this causes Liz, Patti, Maka, and Soul to come out runing. "Why do you even care!? last time I checked, you would have been happy to see me out of the way seeing you want to serpass god!"

"Your still my fr-"

"What? friend!? HA! I never had any to begin with, all of you only become my friends because of the fact that I was alone! the only people I ever truly had by my side where My father, Spirit, Stien and now the gang from London! you only became my friends out of pity!" Kid yells with anger, Soul growls.

"How dare you think that...after everything we went through to save you." Soul says glaring at him, Kid then looks away ashamed.

"I didnt ask for your guys help."

"So what? do we mean nothing to you? do I mean nothing to you?" Kid growls and sighs. he looks up at him then nods.

"Thats right...your all nothing to me..."BlackStar then runs up to him and kicks him into a wall, then Kid looks up and gets a shocked look seeing the blue haired teens heel come ddown on his head. BlackStar jupms back then blocks a kick that was meant for his face, Kdi then twist his body around then kicks the rigth side of his head sending him to the ground. Kid then feels a stabing pain in his side, he looks over and sees Tsubaki, he smiles as she is thrown into the wall by Nadei. Kid is then pined to the ground as BlackStar had a tight grip around the smaller boy's neck.

"Get off of my Meister!" Reaper yells with anger as he kicks BlackStar back, he hepls Kid up and notices the gash on his side, it was beeling heavily. "Come on, we have to get that stiched up." Kid growls and pushe sthe other teen back as he takcles BlackStar to the ground then continues to punch him in the face one rigth after another, BlackStar then grabs his arm then flips the boy onto his stomach and bends his arm as far bac kas he could get it, casuing Kid to scream out in pain.

"That is enough! BlackStar get off of my son!" Lord Death yells with anger, but he pays no mind to him, he then lets go of his arm, stands, and kicks him in the side of the head. "ENOGUH!" BlackStar stops as they all turn to look at the man. "What is going on here!?"

"You knew about Kid not being dead! why didnt you tell me!?" Soul Asks with anger, Lord Death sighs as he walks over then picks up his son who lelt out a painfilled whipmer, this causes Soul to wince.

"Because, I asked him not to. I wanted to keep you guys safe...Asura is still out there along with Jack and Kai...they will cut you guys down to get to me.." Kid explains as he leans his head against his father's chest.

"And we found you." a voice says as they look around then see Asura and Jack standign side by side and Kai a few feet away from them. "Hand him over." Jack demands, Kid then struggles as his father puts him down.

"Reaper."

"On it." the teen says as he goes into his Scythe form, Soul gets a shcoekd look seeing the teen had not one, but three blades and had small spikes on the blade that curved inward. "Lets teach him who he shouldnt mess with!"

"Right." Kid says as he charges at Jack, he then feels something wrap around his ankel, he looks down then is thrown to the ground. Standing up he then cahrges at hin again he smiles seeing a cut appear on the mans arm. then he growls in pain, he looks behind hismelf and sees Kai stabing his shoulder.

"You'll die here Kid." Asura says as Kai then pins Kid to the ground as he pushes Reaper away from the teen. Asura walks up to him then stabs him in the back.

"Leave him alone!" Soul yells with anger as he charges at Asura, he jumps back and kneels down next to Kid who was siting up and growling in pain. "Your losing alot of blood Kid."

"I'll be fine, Reaper!" he calls, the said teen then transforms again and lands in the hand of the younger teen. Kid smiles as he stands up and moves away from Soul.

"Ready partner?" he asks, Kid nods.

"Lets go Soul Resonence!" both yell as Reaper's blade then glows as all three of the blades grow larger and the small spikes become longer.

Asura smiles, thats what he wanted, he wanted Kid to show his full power, he looks over at Jack who nods then appears behind Kid.

"H-How?"

"Supprise." he then stabs the teen as the blade goes into his back and goes all the way through. "Your dead."

* * *

**Kiza: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kiza:well heres chapter 15 please enjoy**

* * *

**'Damn it...this cant be happening Reaper!'**

_**'Calm down Kid! as long as-'**_the teens voice was cut off by him screaming in pain, Kid gets a shocked look as he looks around but sees nothnig but darkness then he turns around and sees a large black thing with red eyes.

**'M-My madness?' **It nods, he then growls, he knew that he wouldnt stand a chance against Asura or Jack for that matter. he then holds his arms out as the darkness then covers his whole body.

* * *

Jack laughs as he then pulls out his blade then is about to stab him once again, but gets a shocked look as he sees one of the Sanzu lines was now connected, next thing he knew Kid had taken Reaper and swung it so fast that the shockwave from it sent him flying into the wall, Asura and Kai look over at the boy with shock.

"W-Wha the hell?"

"Supprise...your dead..." Kid says as he smiles evilly at him, Soul gets a shocked look seeing black deisngs on Reapers Scythe blade, Soul then looks at the others with worry, he looks over aat Jack who was slowly getting up while wincing in pain. "What's wrong? cant get up? too bad." he says as he charges at Jack but is then pushed back by Asura.

"I see the Madness is still strong in you. and that it controls you and not the other way around." he says, Kid merely smiles then spins Reaper in his hand as he begisn to laugh. "Whats so funny boy?"

"Simple, you think you can actually beat me!" he says as he cahrges at Asura then swings Reaper down on the older man, but Jack grabs reaper's handle holding kid up who still had a smug look on his face, Jack growls as he then pulls him forword and punches him in the jaw sending him to the ground. Kid then gets on his hands and knees then is kicked in the face by Kai sending him back to the ground. "Is that it!? I didnt feel a thing! show me that-"

He was cut off by Asura Stabbing him in the shoulder, Kid looks behind himself then feels another stabbing fleeing he turns back and sees a one armed Kai who had stabbed him in the ribs. Soul growls as he sees Jack who was ready to kill his lover, he then runs over and gets in the man's way, this causes jack to jump bac kthen point his sword at him.

"I wont let you. keep your hand off of him." he looks back at them and gets a shocked look seeing Kai laying on the ground in a pool pf his own blood, and Asura a few feet away. he could see the dark red blood driping from Reaper's blade tip, he could also see that Asura had a large gash on his arm. Soul couldnt believe what two years could do to a person. he hadnt seen Kid like this since the first time the madness had gotten to him. he didn't like this Kid.

The Death the Kid he was seeing wasn't the Kid he fell in love with, this wasn't the Kid he met who kept to himself, who cared for his friends even if he didnt show it, nor was it the kid he had saved from that hopefully dead low life Kai. but, that didnt mean he was going to let Kid stay that way. he looks over at Jack then smiles seeing Lord Death with Spirit in hand, he then turns around and runs over to the black haired teen.

"Whe-"

"Your fight, is now with me Jack." Lord Death cuts in, the dark haired male turns around and glares at his father. "Don't think I'll let you live this time."

* * *

Soul growls as he lands on his right knee glaring at Asura. he looks to his left and sees Kid who looked tired, about to hit the floor and pass out. he was also losing alot of blood. this was good and Soul knew it, even with the other's help, Asura was still hard to beat. Hell! Soul didnt know if they could even beat this man. the said white haired weapon looks over at Maka and Kid, he nods to them and both nod back. Sou lthen goes into his weapon form as Maka grabs him and runs over to Kid's side who had Reaper over his shoulder.

"What's up Soul?" Reaper asks, he still had the black designs on his blade and handle. "I'm assuming that you got an idea?"

"Yeah I do. A joint Soul Resonance."

* * *

**Kiza: sorry it was short but please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kiza: hello everyone! this might be the last chapter I'm not sure yet, but I might even leave this story. but again I'm not sure. and for those of you how dont like it, well then I am sorry but I was writing this basded offf of what happnedned to my hlaf brother, not only that I watched Soul Eater a long time ago and just because I didnt remember that Asura was Kid's brother doesnt give anyone the right to start flaming my OCs. **

**Nor did I try to make anyone a marry-sue. If I did, I'm sorry.**

**And It is called FANFICTION for a reason. but thats all I am going to say because I do not mean it out of disrespect I'm just putting my feelings out there. and if people had read my profile, they would have known that English is not my first language spanish is. so again sorry for the mistakes, not everone is perfect, so please no more flaming. and sorry again if I dont continue this story.**

**For my beloved readers, please do keep checking because im not sure if I've given up on this story yet.**

* * *

"A joint Soul Resonance? are you crazy!? do you want us to die!?" Reaper asks with anger, he then feels the teen's grip tighten around his handel. "Kid?"

"Lets do it." he says throwing a glair at Asura who then smirks. "It might not work, but it's worth a shot," he smiles and looks over at Soul. "I'm with you all the way."

Soul smiles showing off his shark like teeth, Maka nods as she looks over at BlackStar. he gives her a thumbs up.

"I'll give him the run around. you guys just do what you have to do...And Kid." the said teen looks over at his rival. "Whatever you do, dont you dare go and die on us. Got it?" Kid then smirks at him, this causes the assassin to smile at him.

"Who do you take me for?" he asks the blue haired teen. Reaper smiles as he then sighs. "Reaper I need to talk to you."

"Sure..."

* * *

**'Reaper, are you all right?'**

_**'Fine as I will ever be, why what's up?'**_

**'We have to becareful, it's bad enough that we are using the madness, I dont want to hurt Maka or Soul.' Kid explains looking over at his weapon partner who had his arms crossed over his chest, yes Kiddo had a point, a Joint Soul Resonance could end up killing them all if they didn't right. He also knew there was the risk of spreading thier madness to them. sure, Soul already had black blood, but this was diffrent.**

_**'Kiddo, we have to take that risk, in fact, once we have our soul's connected, we can-'**_

**'Dont think thata would work. I know Soul...he would figure us out and stop us from stoping them.' Reaper sighs then rubs the back of his neck, he looks down and gets a sad look seeing his own reflection in the dark heavy water. it was clear before, but the minute Kid let the madness in, it went dark. 'I'm sorry about all of this Reaper. I'm sorry if I was ever anything up help to you as your Meister. I'm sorry because it's my fault you cant see out of your eye.' The said teen then smiles and shakes his head.**

_**'What are you talking about?' he asks walking up to him then wraping his arms around him. 'I choose you...you where the only one would could withstand my power...and as your weapon partner...I will always be ready to die for my Mesiter.'**_

* * *

Kid sighs as he opens his eyes and smiles, placing his hand over his heart he nods. he finally understood where Reaper was coming from. he understood why the others tried so hard to keep him safe.

"Now it's my turn." he looks over at Maka and walks over to her and holds out his hand. she looks down at it and smiles, she then takes his hand and looks over at BlackStar who was distracting Asura. she couldnt help but frown. to think a man like him, didn't care about the death of his own son. "Maka, if we are gonig to do this, I need you to keep your mind clear. only think about trying to macth eachother's soul wave-length." she nods then both teens close thier eyes.

When she opens her eyes again she sees nothing but darkness, she looks around and frowns, she had no idea where she was, nor did she like the feeling of this place. she then looks up and see's a small boy, around the age of five or ten. she then notices the three white stripes in his hair.

"Kid?" she asks herself, she walks over to him and then notices that the boy was crying, feeling sorry she kneels down and pets his head genetly and carefully as not to mess up his hair. out of shock, the boy looks up then wipes away the tears and backs away slightly. "Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she asks kindly, he nods. "I'm sorry. but it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just wondering why you where here by yourself."

"This is my place...I come here when I want to get away from the world. they dont understand me...and I dont understand them." he explains as more tears fall from his eyes, this causes Maka to look at him with sadness. "People make fun of me alot too."

"Aw, but why? you seem like a nice boy." he looks up at he then grabs ahandful of his white striped hair and pulls on it. "Because of your hair?" he nods.

"It's because its-"

"Asymmetrical?" he looks aat her with shock then nods. "Hun, let me tell you something, it doesnt matter what other people think of you, its-"

* * *

"What is in the heart what matterss." Reaper finishes looking at Soul who was wtaching Maka talk to a five year old kid from a distance. he turns to look at Reaper who then smiles at him. "That's why you have to fight to get him to stay here in Navada. London is not where he belongs mate."

"I know. but I'm not going to force him to stay where he doesnt want to be." Reaper then sighs and shakes is head. "What?"

"He left to protect you. he left to keep the ones he loved safe." Reaper adds, Soul looks over and smiles seeing Kid looking up at Maka and laughing along with her, then he gets a confusied look. where the hell where they anyway now that he thought about it.

"Hey Lu-"

"Reaper."

"Right, sorry. Reaper, where the hell are we?" he asks, Reaper then sighs and walks over to Maka, Soul follows.

"This is...I guess you can say a safe haven...whenever we use the madness, this is the place where whatever sanity he leaves untouched comes to. and it takes form of either a younger virsion of him, or a older." he explains as he then picks up the five year old boy who the ngiggles and hugs the teens neck. this causes Maka to smile and pat the boy's back genetly.

"Younger or older? never the current Kid?" Soul asks, Reaper shakes his head. "Why?"

He shrugs. "Not sure. thats how it's been for the past two years. maybe even longer then that." he explains, Soul nods and looks at the five year old kid. "Hey kid."

"Yeah?" you think you can do me a favor?" the boy nods. "Where can I find the fragment where your soul is?" he asks, the boy then points ahead of them that lead to total darkness.

"But, its scary to go there." Reaper smiles then puts him down. "Please dont go." he begs grabing onto Maka's leg. she then kneels down and kisses the boy's forehead.

"Dont worry. I'll come back and we can play a game all right?" he smiles and nods, with that they turn and walk away.

* * *

**Kiza: please review! no flaming!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kiza: hello everyone! sorry that the story hasnt ended yet, but please do enjoy and my beloved readers please keep checking in and review! this chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

* * *

Maka growls as hse looks up and sees both sycthe's runing ahead of her. she pouts slightly. she shated the fact that she had shorter legs then they did, it made it hell of alot harder to keep up with the boys when they started running. And they knew this but started running anyway! she then stops.

"I..Can't..." she says as the boy's turn then walk over to the panting girl. "Just go on...it's you two that mainly need to connect you'r soul wave-lenghts..." Reaper sighs then looks around. something was wrong and he could feel it. htey should have found Kid's soul fragment by now. but nothing. it felt as if they had been running for hours. they he gets a shocked look as he looks up and growls. "What's wrong Reaper?"

"Look up." said blond looks up along with the white haired sycthe, they too get a shocked look seeing his Soul fragment ssurounded by what looked like darkness. Reaper looks around, he had no idea how they where gonig to get to-

**_"Kid!, Soul!, Maka! Reaper! you guys in there!? come on you guys I can only hold this guy back for so long!"_**

Soul then gets a worried look. it was BlackStar, and he had a point. there was only so much time that he could hold Asura back, Soul then looks at Reaper and smiles.

"I'm assuming that you have an Idea Soul?" Maka asks, he nods, he then goes into his Sycthe form, she grabs onto him. "What's your idea?"

"I'm assuming that darkness is the madness. so if we use wich hunter, we can get it away from his soul, then from there we can do a joint Soul Resonance." he explains. Reaper then smiles, but then a sudden wave of dizziness hits all three of the teens. "H-Hey man...What's gonig on?" they everything goes black.

* * *

"Soul! wake up! SOUL!" BlackStar yealls, the said teen then sits up and looks around, he then looks over at Kid who was laying againts Reaper who was already awake. "What happened man? one minuet everything is okay and the next Kid and Maka where bleeding from thier noes's."

"What? really?" the blue haired teen nods, "Where-"

"Lord Death went off to fight Asura and Jack." Tsubaki cuts in as she walks over to Kid and genetly shakes him waking him up. "Hey there, are you okay?" he nods and gets up with Reaper close to his side as to make sure he wouldnt fall and hit the ground face first.

"W-Where's my father? I can't feel his Soul Wave-length and that's saying something." he explains to her, she then looks over at BlackStar who sighs. "What happend to my father?" Kid asks once again, this time a little worried. but he doesnt get an awnser. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FATHER DAMN IT!?" now he was panicing, this causes Shiki to run over to him and hold him back from lunging himself at Tsubaki and BlackStar.

"He went to fight Jack and Asura on his own with Spirit." Soul tells him, Kid then gets a shocked look.

"Alone!? thier going to kill him! we have to go after him, I wont let them hurt the only family I have left!"

"What about-"

"Cubures, Hades and Freedom dont like us because of the fact that Father choose me to be the next Grim Reaper, not only that, Hades and Cubures where locked up all thier lives and Freedom never lived up to be a Death Scythe! so screw them! I ahve to go find my dad!" he pushes Shiki off then takes off running with Reaper colse behind, but Soul reaches out and grabs the boy's upper arm and pulls him against his chest.

This causes Kid to start struggling and yelling out prfanites and insults, but Soul keeps a tight grip around Kid pining his arms to his side. Soul then lays his head on top of Kid's as the said teen then begins to slowly but surely calm down.

"Kid...Your fath-"

"NO!" he yells out but goes limp in his arms. "No...I have to go help him...father needs me..Jack and Asura could kill him if they work together...Father hasn't tought me everything that it takes to be the next Grim Reaper...my Sanzu line havent connected yet...I can lose my father..I cant lose the man who took care of me after my sorry exuse of a mother left he and I when I was two months old..." he explains as tears come ot his eyes, he then weakly tries to push Soul away.

He hated this, he always hated how Soul had this affect on him. whenever Soul would just wrap his arms around him, all of his resolve and defences would just brake. he hated how Soul just knew what to say to make him feel better. but, he didnt mind being held by him after two years of not seeing him.

"Kid, Your father wil lbe fine...he's not the Grim Reaper for nothing you know." he says turning the boy around and sighs as he wipes away the younger Meister's tears away. "Come on, cheer up. it's uncool to see you crying. you know I can't stand seeing the water works." this causes Kid to start chuckling at the red eyed teens statment. "There see? isnt that better?"

"Would be if Lord Death wasn't in danger." Stien says walking up to the teens. Kid then gets the sad look back in his eyes,but that too quickly disapears and is replaced with a blank expression. Stein smiles at this. he knew Kid was trying to hid his worry for his father. "Right now, he is more then likely out in the desert outside of the city fighting them. if you guys can-"

"Reaper, lets go, Shiki and Nadie, you guys too." Kid cuts in as he summons his skate borad and grabs Reaper who was now in his Scythe mode and looks over at Shiki who gets on behind him and holds onto his shoulders holding Nadie who was in his sword form. "I'll stop them." he then smirks at Soul and BlackStar who smirk back, he then leaves. Kid then smiles a insane like smile as the black desings re-appear on Reaper. "I'll kill them for him."

* * *

**Kiza: Sorry it was short but please review! no flames!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kiza: hello everyone heres the next chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

_"I'll kill them for him." _those words kept replaying in Reapers head. he didn't like how Kid was starting to use the madness more and more as time passed and how quickly he would fall to it. it was like drug if anyone asked him what it was like. Reaper never felt pain when they used the madness, he didnt care about anything but feeling flesh being riped by his blade, he only wanted to see the pained looks on the people who where kishin soul's. he couldnt help but shiver slightly, he always hated the after feeling of it. he always felt sick and weak after.

It was the same for Kid, but It didn't seem to bother him as much as it bothered him. it was as If Kid actually enjoyed the feeling of using the madness and the after feeling of it. he didnt understand why. maybe because of the fact that he is the son of a Grim Reaper...but then, that couldn't be right. his father was a kind man and never did take the souls of other people until he had fullied thier last wish. something had chaged in Kid during the past two years...he could feel it when he would look at him with the most blank, none caring looking in the world. he no longer had the shine in his honey gold eyes like when he first showed up in London.

_'What has happened to you Kid? what did they do to you while they held you captive? what lies did they tell you?' _Reaper thinks to himseilf as he looks up at his Meister then shivers seeing a crazed smile on his face. he had never seen Kid like this before, and to tell the truth, he didnt like it. not one bit. and he would never like it either. this Kid wasn't the one he picked to be his Meister. he growls. _'Damn it Kid! what happened to you?'_

"I know what you are thinking Reaper..." Kid says, this causes Shiki, to look at him with confusion. "I dont really know myself." Reaper tilts his head confusied. "But...to tell the truth...," he smirks. "I really dont care. as long as I have the power to keep my friends and family safe...even if I have to completely lose my Sanity...then so be it."

"The why does your hand tremble whenever we use the madness? why does your whole body tremble when we do?" Reaper asks, Kid then looks down and shrugs. "No, you know damn well why." Kid nods as he lifts him up and presses his forehead on Reaper's blade. "Kid, I just want you to know...Your not alone...Never have been...and never will be." Kid smiles a real smile for the first time in two years, this causes Reaper to smile back at him.

Kid then looks down and gets shocked look seeing his father using Death-Scythe as a cane to keep himself up right, and a few feet away, Jack was laying on the ground, but still alive. Kid growls and tries t fly down but is siddenly knocked off and slammed into the ground , he looks up and growls seeing Asura standing in front of him.

"My, My. look what we have here? a young soon to be reaper throwing away his life I see..." Kid then jumps back a few feet with reaper in hand along with Shiki at his side. he looks over at her and forwns, he could see her shaking, she was scared and didnt know if she would die today or not. Kid glares at her, he didnt need her getting in the way.

"Shiki, Stand back." he tells her, this causes the girl to look at him with shock. she didnt understand why he was telling her to back down. she was there to help him. "Stand back Shiki."

"But...Why?"

"Because I said so Okay!? just move!" he snaps, she looks at him with a hurt expression, Kid had never yelled at her like that, if anything, he was always soft toned with her, this is how she knew that Kid wasnt playing around anymore. this was a life or death situation and she needed to learn how ti take it like one or she would be the next to die. "Shiki...I know you want to help...but this is _MY _fight and I dont want to lose anyone else. I already had to give up on my old friends, i dont want to give up on others." he then places Reaper on his shoulder and and turns to look at her slightly, he smiles a true smile at her for once in since the two years they had met. Shiki couldnt help but smile back at him.

"Kid.."

"Please Shiki, it's not safe for you guys anymore." he says, Nadie sighs and goes into his human form. "Nadie, get here out of here, I'm counting on you." he nods and takes hold of Shiki's hand, he begins to pull her away but is stopped by her digging her heel into the ground, he growls at her. "Shiki go!"

"No! As your friends we wont let you fight Asura." she then looks at Nadie who smiles and turns into his sword form. "We're with you all the way." Kid stairs at her with shock, then a smile comes to his face and then turns to look at Asura who was now standing next to Jack who was sitting up slowly, but surely.

"Thank you...all of you...Asura." the man looks at the boy with a glare, Kid then points Reaper at him. "Lets end this, here and now. your fight is with me and me alone." Asura smiles as the cloth like scarf lifts up from the ground and aim themselves at Kid who merely stands there waiting for the man to make his move. "I want Jack to stay out of our fight."

"Believe you me, I will make sure of that." Asura says as he turns to look at the other male. "You heard him, sta-"

"Hell no! my brother, my fight!" he cuts in and charges at Kid with his own Death-Scythe in hand shocking Lord Death that he still had his Death-Scythe seeing he had killed his weapon partner years ago. or so he thought anyway. Kid then smirks and easily blocks the older Meaister's weapon, but that smirks quickly disappears feeling his own arms begin to shake from the pressure that Jack was forcing on Reaper, he growls having to be forced to jump back.

"Now the fun really begins." Kid says with a smirk causing Jack to smile a crazed smile at the teen.

* * *

**Kiza: please do review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kiza: Hello everyone! how are you? good I hope so, if not, I'm sorry and hope that this new chapter will cheer you up! please do enjoy my lovely little darlings!**

* * *

_"Now the fun really begins." Kid says with a smirk causing Jack to smile a crazed smile at the teen._

* * *

"Damn it! why wont you stay down!?" Jack asks with anger managing to knock Reaper out of Kid's hand, the said god gets a shocked look.

"Reaper! you son-" A strong kick to the face cuts him off as his back hits the ground, letting out a pained yelp he turns over on his stomach and growls seeing Reaper back in his human form with Jack standing above him with his own scythe in hand. "N-no...Reaper get away from him!" he yells, but he then notices the look of pure fear in his weapon's eyes, that when he knew, if he didnt get Jack's attintion, Reaper was going to be killed.

"What the matter? not so big and smart mouthed without your Meister huh? well, its all right, you no longer have to worry," he rises up his scythe as a smile comes to the mans face, "about that anymore!"

"NO! REAPER!" Reaper then closes his eyes and smiles.

'_Sorry Kiddo...looks like...you'll need another new weapon partner.' _after a momment of waiting to be cut down, Reaper opens his eyes and gets a shocked look, Kid was standing in between them and he had taken the attack, the blade was peircing right through his stomach and out through his back, he was hunched forward an had a tight grip on the handle.

"K-Kid..w-what are you..." he trials off and winces slightly seeing Jack pull the blade out of his Meister's body, he reachs forward and helps helps the teen down and holds him close to his chest and gets a sad look seeing the teen breathing heavily and wincng every now and then from the pain. "W-Why you idiot!? I'M the weapon! I'M the one whos supposed to be ready to die for you!" he says with anger, Soul growls and stops next to both teens.

"Im fine...and as your Meister I too will risk my life for yours."

"But thats not how it works damn it Kid!" Soul yell with anger kneeling down next to them and taking Kid from the other boy's arms. the white haired weapon then shakes his head growling and burying his face the young reaper's neck. "Damn it Kid we weapons are supposed to protect you Meisters..." Kid chuckles and shakes his head while trying to sit up.

"If only you saw things the way I do," he states fully siting up and holding his hand out his shakey hand, letting Reaper know to go back into his weapon form. "You would understand why I'm doing this." Soul looks at him with confsion, he wraps his arms around the smaller teen's shoulders and holds him close. "Soul...Can I tell you something before we continue this fight."

"What?" he asks, Kid gasps while tunring to look at the older teen, Soul looks at him with worry. "Kid..."

"Just know...that I'm sorry...I didnt want any of this to happen...and just know," he gets up slowly with the help of the red eyed Scythe, he leans on him then kisses him gently. Soul shocked at first smiles and kisses the boy back, pulling away Soul rests his forhead against the others. "That I still and will always love you. Got that?"

At this Soul grins, once again showing off his shark like teeth that Kid had always found charming. he couldnt help but smile at him. he turns to look at Reaper who gave him a sharp nod.

"Reaper,"

"On it!" he jumps into the air and lands in Kid's hand in his weapon form. "Lets teach these guys not to mess with London Meisters and Weapons!"

"Or Navada for that matter, Tsubaki!" BlackStar calls, she smiles at her blue haired Maister and nods, going into her sword form BlackStar smirks. "To hell before I let you steal the spot light Kid!"

"Dont think just because you are no longer our Meister that we wont help you Kiddo." Liz explains smiling at the teen. "Besides, Im pretty sure Ace here wont allows to not help you." Kid then looks at her with confusion as he teen with short blac hair walks up rubing the back of his neck, he had a black sleeveless shirt with fingerless black leather gloves. "Im I right or Im I wrong Ace?"

"Would you please stop calling me that damn it Liz, how many times do I have to tell you it's not Ace?" he complains in a soft tone, Soul smiles at the girl's new Meister. "The names Leaen. she just likes calling me that. nice to meet you Death the Kid." he explains holding out his hand for the reaper to shake, but he ponders for a momment, after doing so, he grabs the other's hand and shakes it giving him a smile.

"Same here Leaen. now," he turns to face Jack and sees Asura standing next to him. "Why dont we deal with those two?"

"Guys!" the group of teens turn around and see Spirit. "I know you may already know this, but you ahve to actually work together if you want to defeat them both. please becareful! especially you Kid, the madness will only get worse durning this fight. I'll be here to back you guys up if needed."

"Thanks papa! Soul, lets do this." Soul nods transforming and landing in Maka's hand, she looks up at Jack then gets a shocked look.

"Hey Maka what's wrong? your hands are shaking." he asks, she then looks at Kid, he too was shaking,but he had a sick smile on his face. so it wasnt out of fear, it was more out of eximent then anything else. "So you noticed that too huh? we need to keep a close eye on his Maka, we dont know f Reaper will be able to pull him out of the madness a second time."

"Your right, but maybe BlackStar can. he did it once, what makes us think he cant again?" she asks jumping back as a shockwave is aimed at them, she lands next to the blue haired Meister. "BlackStar,"

"What now!?"

"We need you to keep an eye on Kid." Maka explains pushing the other teen out of the way and her blocking yet another shock wave sent from Jack's Death Sycthe. "Damn he really doesnt want to leave us an opening does he?"

"Of course not, ha! did you really think that Jack would? think about it, we did pretty much made him look llike a fool in front of the whole academy, not only that, he wasnt chosen to be the next grim reaper dispite him being the oldest out of my family. haha! oh fun fun is it not my dear?" Kid asks landing in between Maka and BlackStar in a kneeling psition. both teens look down at him with worry

"Kid, is hes so mad at Lord Death, why not go after him to kill him. I still dont understand. Whoa!" BlackStar asks rolling out of the way and growling.

Kid sighs as doges one of Asura's own attacks, stabbing Reaper into the ground he stands on the weapon's handle. Reaper lets out a sigh.

"Because, he knows he doesnt stand a chance against our father-"

"But he knows if he goes after his youngest child, the next grim reaper, he can use Lord Death's anger to his own use. and cut him down." Reaper cuts in, Kid looks down at the ground deep in thought. "Not only that, he can use Kid to get to lord Death as well."

"Enough talk," Kid says jumping down and charging at Asura. "Lets get to work!"

"Yahoo! thats what I'm talking about!" BlackStar yells runig past Kid and slmaing his blade down on Asura, but he smiles as one of the scarf like arms wrap itself around him and throws him into a wall.

"Such weak attacks wont work on me. I thought you would have learned that by now. now Kid, you are the one that I would like to kill...but," he smirks and looks up at the teen. "How about you join us? I can make you powerful, I can even help you with controling the madness as well..." Kid then looks up at the older man with shock, he then turns to stair at the ground and drop Reaper on the ground causing the teen to look at his Meister with worry.

"Kid! hey man what's wrong!?" he growls seeing one of Asura's scarf like hands waps itself around Kid's shoulder's and genetly pulls him to his side. "KID!"

"Think about it my dear boy," he leans down and whispers in his ear. "You can have all of the power in the world as long as you join me..." he then pets Kid's head and smiles. "What do you say?"

Kid then looks up at him and smiles.

* * *

**Kiza: please reivew!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kiza: Hello everyone! how are you? good I hope so, if not, I'm sorry and hope that this new chapter will cheer you up! please do enjoy my lovely little darlings! and thank you to my little beloveds who have stuck by my side to read through this story!**

* * *

Kid smiles up at him, Asura then looks at the teens with a sick smile before getting a shocked look, he looks down and notices Reaper's blade stabbing into him. he growls and then stabs the teen back but throws him to a wall behind BlackStar and the others. he then glares at Kid.

"You little bitch...I could have made you strong, but I guess you just want to-" he then begins to scream in pain feeling someone riping off his skin. "D-Death you low life!"

"I wont allow you to hurt these kids any more Asura, Stine, Spirit get Jack." the Death god explains once riping off all of Asura's skin and turning it into a bag traping the man in it. he looks over and sees that Jack was gone, causing him to growl, but he stops and walks over ot Kid who was laying on his side and growling. he then sighs knowing that he was falling into the madness every passing second. he looks over at Stine, giving the man a nod Stine walks over to them and kneels down next to Kid. "What can be done?"

"Well for one thing, we cant just leave him alone when we take him back. I'm sorry to say this Lord Death but we hvae to have him locked away for a while until he calms down."

"N-No...it's all right...I'm calm...I promise...Just...everything hurts right now..." Kid explains he looks up at his father and smiles. "D-Did I do well?" his father smiles then nods. "Good...then I can..."he laughs slightly before passing out, Reaper then goes back to his human form and grunts cracking his neck then smiling at Lord Death.

"S-Sorry. I tried...I tri-" he too then passes out causing Shiki to yelp in shock and run to thier side along with her weapon partner.

"Reaper, Kid are you guys okay?, come one wake up!" Shiki begs shaking both males gently. Nadie then looks up at Stine.

"Are they going to be okay?" Stine smiles and nods.

He then looks over at Kid who was being carried by his father, he couldnt help but continue to worry. sure it seemed like the boy was doing just fine, but that wasnt the case. madness wasnt something to get over so easily, the teen just said so that he wouldnt have to be locked up. Stine knew he said that so he could leave back to London and not stay here. that was his plan and he was going to follow through with it.

* * *

"Good morning everyone! how are you?" Shiki asks walking up to Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, BlackStar and the others. Nadie smiles and runs up to Crona and hugs the taller male.

"Hey. where's Reaper?" Soul asks, Shiki then sighs and smiles. "With Kid I'm assuming?"

"You assume right. since the fight Reaper has been going to see him alot. they make such grate partners you know...and...Kid seems happy...truely happy now." Nadie explains, this causes all of them to look at the teen with confusion. they didnt understand what Nadie was explaining, Kid seemed all right since they got back to the DWMA, but they could be wrong.

"What do you mean Nadie?" Soul asks becoming worried about his lover, the youner teen then sighs.

"When Kid first arrived to London...he was so...sad and broken...he didnt want to be a Meister anymore...so he would let himself be hurt everyday untill Reaper saved him one day and tested him to be his Meister...then Kid became cold." Nadie explains then smiles as they see Reaper walking over to them with a happy look on his face indecating Kid was doing all right. "Good day?"

"Yeah, Stine says he'll be good t get up and walk around by tonight. so I was wondering if we should all go to the park or something." the teen explains, Shiki smiles.

"Yeah, it would do Kid some good to get out every now and then...and what about Asura and Jack?" Soul growls at the names, he hated those two so much, Kid's body was covered in scars because of those two, he didn't want to hear anything about them. "I know Soul, I hate them too for what they did to Kid." Shiki explains walking up to the white haired Scythe and places her hand on his shoulder, he looks down at her giving her a nod, letting her know that he was okay.

"So Reaper, what was his Soul wave-length like when you first turned into your weapon form for him?" Liz asks with a smile on her face, she knew it wasn't everyday that any weapon could match their soul wave lengths together with Kid, she knew because she spoke from experience. Reaper smile then motions for the gang to follow him into the school.

"It was...how can I put it...strange, not bad, but something new. it was like a surge of power. but it was all right. nothing I couldn't handle anyway." Reaper explains to the blond, she nods. looking around she then notices that they where heading for the infirmary where Kid was. she sighs remembering the arguments that they had with Kid just before they decided to have Leane as their Meister.

She had some pretty harsh things to Kid, and he just stood there taking it, but she could see the hurt in his eyes, and how his body was shaking trying to contain his anger.

"Hey sis, you okay?" Patti asks looking up at her older sister. Liz looks down at her, giving her a smile she nods. Patti then runs into the teens room and hugs him, this causes Kid to giggle slightly and hug her back. "Kid! how are you?"

"I'm fine, just little sore..." he explains he smiles warmly seeing Soul walk up to him and kiss him gently, pulling away Kid looks at Shiki, she smiles at him and kisses his head. "So, what's up?"

"Reaper wanted all of us to go the park after Dr. Stine lets you out. what do you say?" the red head asks kindly siting on the chair in the room, he looks over at Reaper then the others in the room. he looks down at his lap and sighs. he looks back up and smiles.

"Sure, why not. I'm pretty sure it would do me some good." he explains swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and stretching out his arms, he lets out a groan feeling his back pop in several different places. "Ahh...that felt good...so, when are we leaving? and don't expect me to play anything. I still have to recover." BlackStar hearing this pouts.

"What? really Kid? are you losing it or something? you never cared before." he complains, Kid looks up at him after having Reaper help him to his feet.

"Well because back then I was a fool and didn't know any better." he explains, his tone was that of a playful one, but his gold honey eyes told a different story. those eyes where those of people that didn't trust anyone, that didn't believe their own words. Soul sighs as he walks over to Kid and helps him pull on his black blazer that he used to wear and buttons it up for him then fixes his skull tie.

Stepping back Soul crosses his arms and looks at Kid from head to toe, he smiles and gives a satisfied nod. he was happy to have Kid back in his old outfit, he seemed more like himself...to a point anyway.

"Can you please stop staring!?" Kid asks with a dark crimson blush on his pale face, Soul then grins wrapping his arms around the young reaper's waist and pulls him into a passionate kiss, after a minute or so he pulls away. "Really? in front of them?" he shrugs. "Ugh...you never surprise me." he explains pulling away from the older male's embrace and turns to look at the other, he gives them a warm, yet fake smile. "Ready?", Liz sighs and nods.

"All right then, lets go." Reaper states walking out of the room, following Kid.

As they walked down the streets of Death City, Kid couldn't help but lag behind the group and gaze at the damaged buildings, he felt as if it was his fault all of that happened...he then tightly closes his eyes and shakes his head fighting back tears. he couldn't stand being In this forsaken city, not after what happened, not after what he did to his friends. he comes to a halt and balls up his hands into tight fists until the palm of his hands begin to bleed.

"Kid?" Soul calls, he turns around and walks up to his lover and stops in front of him, slowly he cups the teen's cheek and gently tilts his head up. "Kid, open your eyes and look at me." Kid sighs and slowly opens his eyes and is met with warm ruby red, the owner of those eyes smiles at him. "Don't worry...everyone makes mistakes...and we all have done something we regret...I promise."

Kid couldn't help but look at him with shock, he then pulls away from him and turns his back to the older male. Soul sighs and wraps his arms around the young reaper and holds him tightly against his chest. the said weapon knew that it would take a while until Kid would forgive himself for doing what he did, but Soul also knew with the help of the others, Kid would get there.

But, until then...he was happy that he was at least still alive and safe in his arms.

"Kid...Please don't leave..." Soul whispers kissing the top of his lovers head, Kid turns to face him and rests his head against Soul's chest. "Promise me that you wont leave..." Kid then looks up, he reaches up and wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. After a few minutes they pull apart. Kid smiles and nods.

"I promise..."

"Stop those fake smiles too."

"Hehe...I'll try." Kid says, both turn to see the gang waiting for them, Kid then locks eyes with Reaper and looks at him sadly. "Reaper...would you-"

"I'll follow you to the depths of hell if it meant staying as your weapon partner...don't ever forget that I am your weapon partner Death the Kid." he cuts in explaining with a bright smile causing the reaper to nod.

"Guess I'm staying...Soul?" the white haired male looks down at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you..." Soul smiles.

"Love you too Kid..."

* * *

**Kiza: FIN! there you have it everyone! please do review and well, MAYBE I'll write a sequel to it. I'm not too sure what I can do with a Sequel, if you guys have any ideas, please do PM me. anyway! thank you again for sticking with this story until the end, it makes me so happy! it was you me beloved readers that kept me going in continuing this story. so give yourselves a round of appalls **


End file.
